


Destiny Island Boarding School

by fortressofdoors



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst, Drama, Eating Disorders, F/F, M/M, Power Hungry Parents, Slow Burn Axel/Roxas, Teenage Baggage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortressofdoors/pseuds/fortressofdoors
Summary: Roxas Strife is the youngest of four brothers as well as the youngest of a set of triplets. His parents have drilled it into his head what they expect of him. Which is why he's been dating Xehanort since before he knew what dating was. As his Junior year starts, he finds himself wanting more and more to go against them like his brothers.
He just doesn't know if he's strong enough to do it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So towards the beginning, Roxas will probably be unlikable to everyone. Just bare with him and the story. :)

The Strife family consisted of two parents and four children. Cloud was the eldest of the four who was currently a senior at their school. He looked after his three younger siblings at school. The three youngest of the family were triplets. Sora was the oldest of the twins with brunette hair like their mother. He was the happy twin of the three. Ventus was next with blonde hair and he was considered the reckless of three. The youngest of the four was Roxas, who shared the blonde hair of Cloud and Ventus.

 

The Strife’s were one of the most powerful families in Destiny Island. Their mother was a fashion designer and their father a partner at one of the top law firms on the island.

 

Per their mother’s request, Roxas had begun dating Xehanort Onose. Roxas had hesitated when his mother had told him about it. If only because the male was intense and scared Roxas a little. Then again, they’d known each other since they’d been five. Xehanort had been headstrong and knew exactly what he wanted. It was a little much for a ten year old Roxas to be asked out by the male.

 

But the Onose family was the biggest crime family in the entirety of Destiny Islands.

 

They all attended a boarding school and while the triplets were popular, it wasn’t because Roxas wanted them to be.

 

His parents had certain expectations from their children. While his brothers didn’t take those to heart, Roxas did. If only because his mother had told him what could happen if they didn’t secure their power in Destiny Islands.

 

So he’d been dating Xehanort for six years. Six years of maintaining the perfect image for his parents and sometimes it drove him nuts.

 

“What?” he asked, seeing Sora standing in the door of his room.

 

The dorms were built suite style with two rooms with two beds in each. Each room had a bathroom with the room leading into a small social area.

 

When the brothers had started school with Cloud when they were six their older brother insisted they all share a dorm so he could keep an eye on them.

 

Roxas was ecstatic when Cloud wanted Roxas to be his roommate because while they both loved Sora and Ventus they were both snorers and tended to talk in their sleep.

 

“First day of term is Monday—are you going to the party tonight?” Sora asked slowly, “Because I was thinking we could hang out—you, me, Ventus and Cloud.”

 

“It’s the first party of the year, Sora.” Roxas said, as he fixed his jacket, “I can’t not go. Do you know how that’d look if Xehanort went and I wasn’t at his side?”

 

“I mean, we weren’t going to go.” Sora said, “But Riku, Terra and Leon were going to.”

 

“Sora, you know it’s not the same.” Roxas said gently, “You know Xehanort isn’t on the same level as them.”

 

“I just don’t get why you’re dating him to begin with.” Sora sighed, “I mean, Kadaj is your friend and he’s an Onose-”

 

“I would have killed Kadaj in two days. He doesn’t date, Sora. He’s a commitment phobe that much prefers one night stands that don’t talk to him ever again.” Roxas said, “We’ve had this talk a thousand times. Ventus and Cloud have given up on it-”

 

“Well I can’t. He treats you like dirt, Roxas.” Sora said.

 

“He treats me just fine. We aren’t as lovey dovey as you and Riku—or Ventus and Terra but that doesn’t mean that he treats me bad.”

 

Sora frowned as he leaned against the frame more. He watched his younger brother fix his hair before he sighed.

 

“Remember when we were younger and we didn’t know about popularity or power?”

 

Roxas paused his movements before he glanced at Sora.

 

“Mom drilled it into my head that one of us had to date someone in the Onose family. If we know powerful people than we can’t be hurt.” Roxas said, “We won’t fall from grace—It’s a good thing Sora.”

 

“Roxas, you are constantly with him. You two are always going to parties whether they be thrown here or at a frat. Always putting people down—I mean Xehanort’s attack dogs are freaking Seifer and Larxene. There was a time where you hated bullies.”

 

“Better to be on top than on bottom, Sora. And why do you care so much? You and our friends are safe from that.”

 

“Yes but it does get dull watching Seifer shove someone into the fountain.” Ventus said, as he appeared behind Sora, “Give it a rest, Sor. You know Roxas only cares about his reputation. He hasn’t hung out with us since Xehanort left for Radiant Garden this summer.”

 

“Yes and when he got back I didn’t hang out with him for three days after.” Roxas said tightly, “I won’t apologize for helping our family.”

 

“If you wanted to help us you’d be with someone who treated you right.” Sora said, “Like Axel maybe.”

 

Roxas laughed, “Axel and myself are best friends Sora. That’d end in tragedy. That’s another reason I want to go to the party is because he’ll be there with Demyx and Zexion.”

 

Sora groaned and shook his head, “You’re freaking hopeless.”

 

The brunette hit his head against the door frame as another blonde appeared. Cloud entered their room and dropped his bag.

 

“I hate moving back into the dorm.” Cloud said firmly, “It’s the worst having to pack and repack. But at least—why are you looking so dressed up Rox?”

 

“He’s going to the party tonight.” Sora pouted.

 

Cloud frowned, “No you’re not Roxas. It’s too early for the midnight walk in.”

 

Roxas smirked, “The first party of the year is where Xehanort decides who amongst the new kids gets to hang out with his group. It’s where I weed out the worthy and unworthy. Plus, Saix is going to be there tonight.”

 

Cloud flinched, “Ouch….okay point. But what are you going to do to him?”

 

“You know that saying that it’s better if you don’t know because then you don’t have to testify?” Roxas asked.

 

“You’re going to kill him?” Sora asked.

 

“No, but what is going to happen to him won’t be pretty. He broke Axel’s heart. Therefore it’s free haul on his ass. Xehanort was pissed off too.” Roxas said darkly, “He and Xemnas are going to rue coming back this year.”

 

“You realize you’re an asshole, right?” Ventus asked, “Like stereotypical mean girl asshole?”

 

“I won’t apologize. Our status is important-”

 

“Hi Mom, thanks for possessing Roxas, can we have him back?” Cloud joked, “We got the same lecture drilled into us Roxas. Only you take it to this level-”

 

“Oh please, no one ever suspects its me. I’m an angel to the staff, Cloud. Plus Xehanort’s name alone keeps people away.” Roxas said, as he turned, “How do I look?”

 

“Like you’re going to rip someone a new one.” Cloud said, before he sighed, “Screw it, let’s go too. No point in a brother night without the fourth brother.”

 

“We’ll do it next Friday.” Roxas told them, “Promise...but seriously, do I look okay?”

 

“I mean, you’re dressed how Xehanort likes you so I guess it’s okay.” Sora said, as Roxas gaped at him, “You know I hate you with him.”

 

Sora got up and left the room as Ventus groaned.

 

“It’s too early in the year for this.” Ventus said, as he followed after Sora.

 

Roxas cleared his throat as someone knocked on the door. Going to it and opening it as Xehanort smiled at him. His boyfriend was tan with his golden eyes looking revitalized from a summer away from the island. His silver hair had grown past his shoulders and was still spiked as it always had been. His bangs fell in his face as Roxas turned to Cloud.

 

“I’ll see you there.” Roxas called, as Cloud nodded.

 

He left the dorm and shut the door as he and his boyfriend walked down the hall.

 

“You look well relaxed.” Roxas said.

 

“Radiant Garden was beautiful, Rox.” Xehanort said, “I’ll have to take you there for break.”

 

“Don’t worry about that. I like our trips to Atlantica.”

 

“Yes but Radiant Garden was something else entirely.” Xehanort told him, “Trust me. Also, you look amazing Roxas.”

 

The blonde blushed as they left the building.

 

“So Kairi went all out for the party. It’s by the lake and she got too many kegs according to Namine.” Xehanort told him, “Axel landed safely by the way, he said he was going to be on time to the party. Which means Demyx and Zexion will arrive late, as usual. Marluxia is trying to get Larxene and Seifer to move their asses. So really, it’ll be an interesting night. Did you get the files?”

 

Roxas rolled his eyes, “I already went over them. Three people fit the criteria to hang out with you. All others not so much. However, I found out that Saix will be returning this year.”

 

Xehanort’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Roxas.

 

“That’s—tell me you have something planned.”

 

“Of course but it won’t be tracked back to us.” Roxas said, “Also—I have a special request.”

 

“One you don’t want to do yourself?” Xehanort asked, “Color me shocked, what’s going on?”

 

“Saix isn’t the only one coming back. Sephiroth is as well...Cloud doesn’t know yet.” Roxas told him, “I saw the file when I was in the office.”

 

His boyfriend stopped walking as he turned his gaze to Roxas.

 

“Well—damn.” Xehanort said slowly, “Does Leon know yet?”

 

“No and I’m hoping—that we can convince Sephiroth to not start back.”

 

Xehanort bit his lip, “That’s going to be a little trickier than our antics. That requires someone much crazier than Sephiroth.”

 

“Hence my asking you.” Roxas said, “I don’t like using your connections but this is—he ruined Cloud three years ago, Xehanort. I don’t really want to see what seeing him again will do to my brother.”

 

Considering the fact that they didn’t even speak the man’s name around Cloud.

 

“He might be at the party tonight, Rox. This is really short notice.” Xehanort said, his tone even, “I can try but there’s no guarantee that Cloud won’t see Sephiroth if he’s at the party.”

 

“Can’t you find a way?”

 

Xehanort pulled his phone out as they moved down the hill. His boyfriend clicked his tongue before he shook his head and then nodded. Roxas watched the silver haired male as he kept going through his phone.

 

“It might be possible. I can get Luxord on it _but_ my dad will want us to do him a favor if we do.”

 

“Your dad’s favor usually means him getting tickets to my mom’s events. Which usually means we have to go to a fashion event. Which is typically very boring for us. Or worse...he could want us to attend one of his stupid dinner parties. Or...oh gods, going to that stupid museum exhibit again.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Do it. It’s worth discomfort for us compared to what it’s going to do to my brother to see that asshole again.”

 

Xehanort tilted his head as he laughed, “You know, I know Sora hates us together but does he realize just what you’ve done for them over the years?”

 

“No and they never will.” Roxas said, as he pulled his own phone out, “The only thing they have to see is my bitchy antics at school.”

 

“Rox, you’re a good brother and friend.” Xehanort said, “I wish they realized that.”

 

But they wouldn’t because Roxas wasn’t a good person. You didn’t have the luxury of being a good person when you dated an Onose. You had to be just as cruel and vindictive as them.

 

Sephiroth Hojo was not someone he wanted Cloud to ever see again. His brother was doing so well with Leon that seeing the male might set their relationship back.

 

Which as it stood they were most likely going to be engaged by the end of the year. Roxas would kill Sephiroth before he let him back in Cloud’s life ever again.

 

“Done. My dad expects us to be at his dinner party next weekend for this.” Xehanort sighed, “That’s going to suck.”

 

“Necessary evils.” Roxas smiled at him, “Now let’s see, your candidates. Lexaeus looks like he could work, but he might be a little much. Xigbar looks like he could be good muscle for us to get things done. And then there’s Vexen. I sent their information to your email.”

 

“And what about your prospects? Anyone worthy of being a minion this year?”

 

“I swear the pool gets thinner every year.” Roxas told him, “Reno and Zexion checked their old school records and there was only one person who stood out. However, she’s Kairi’s cousin and therefore not happening.”

 

“So no new minions?”

 

“Zero.” Roxas confirmed, “Which is fine, last year’s will work. They get the job done.”

 

They approached the party as Roxas immediately saw his best friend. The red head already looked furious as the blonde glanced around the party and spotted Saix almost instantly. He kissed Xehanort’s cheek as he went over to Axel who grinned when he saw the blonde.

 

“Roxas Strife, you are a sight for very sore eyes.” Axel said.

 

“Shut up.” Roxas laughed, “I see you’ve seen the dreaded ex.”

 

Axel frowned, “I thought he wasn’t coming back this year.”

 

Roxas smiled at him, “He’s going to wish he didn’t.”

 

The red head laughed and shook his head.

 

“It’s never too early for you to fuck with someone is it?”

 

“Hell no. I look at this like a warm up.” Roxas told him, “Which I had to go a little old school so no one would suspect.”

 

“How old school is that?” Axel asked.

 

“About sixth grade for us?”

 

“That means nair in a drink or total shunning.” Axel said, as his eyes widened, “Or—which I think applies in this case not only both but are you thinking about hacking his school records?”

 

Roxas laughed, “Yes to the nair and shunning. But the last is something new. You can thank Larxene for it.”

 

“Oh hell, I don’t know if I like the sound of that.” Axel said, as they moved to Xehanort and Reno, “So, in not shocking news, Roxas is already trying to be in top form for the beginning of the school year.”

 

The pair grabbed a drink with Xehanort and Reno before they found a spot next to the lake.

 

“That is not shocking.” Reno laughed, “Can you go one party without exerting your dominance?”

 

“I could but then I wouldn’t be me.” Roxas snickered, as he watched his brothers show up with their respective boyfriends, “Now let’s see how fast it takes for me to get scolded by my brothers. Bets, anyone?”

 

“I’m not dumb enough to take that bet.” Axel told him.

 

“I don’t think Cloud will if only because of you-know-who.” Xehanort said, as he looked at his phone.

 

“Well we’ll see. Let the festivities begin.” Roxas said, as he raised his glass, “To another wonderful year ruling over this school. May we reign as terrifyingly as we did last year.”

 

“I’ll drink to that.” Axel said, as he raised his glass with Xehanort and Reno.

 

They all took a drink as they heard a shriek. Roxas watched Saix touch his hair. Normal nair wouldn’t work as fast as he needed so he got Zexion to construct something stronger that would make the male lose his hair.

 

It was one of the things Saix prided himself on. Seeing it fall out brought Roxas joy as he heard Axel start laughing. The former blue haired male looked at Roxas who raised his glass at him with a smirk.

 

“Have I ever mentioned you’re my favorite?” Axel asked seriously.

 

“So what did I miss that Saix deserved that?” Demyx asked, as he walked over.

 

Demyx had left school a month before school had left out due to a death in the family. They hadn’t really told him what had happened because Axel had been so upset.

 

“He not only cheated on Axel, he publicly humiliated him by mentioning what they do in the bedroom.” Roxas said, “And even had the balls to say that Axel wasn’t worthy of love, time or emotions.”

 

“So this is only step one in the Roxas Strife bitch slap wagon?” Demyx asked, “Solid. I’m here if you need me.”

 

Roxas laughed and quickly stopped when Saix walked over. Xehanort tensed by his side at the same time as Axel. Trust his boys to ready themselves for a fight that wasn’t going to happen. Roxas saw his brothers look over with frowns on their faces.

 

“Damn Saix, what happened?” Demyx asked, laughing.

 

“Your little mean girl habits are going to get your ass kicked, Strife.” Saix growled, “What happened with Axel happened four months ago! Don’t you think this is a little passive aggressive? Or a bit much? You fucking took my hair!”

 

“I didn’t do anything. I was over here greeting Axel and Xehanort back from their vacations. You do realize not only we hate you right?” Roxas asked, as he grinned, “You have enemies everywhere, Saix. You need to remember that.”

 

“You also need to remember you’re talking to my boyfriend.” Xehanort warned, “And if you threaten him then things might get a little harder for you than a nair laced drink. And if he did do it, which he probably didn’t because you’re not high on our list of people to care about, he would be justified since you hurt his best friend. Now be gone.”

 

Saix looked at the five of them before he growled and stomped off. Roxas released the breath he’d been holding before he groaned as his brothers made their way over. Leon, Riku and Terra were behind them as Roxas turned to Axel and Xehanort.

 

“You know, it never gets old being right about my brothers.” Roxas said, before he grinned at his brothers, “I see you guys made it.”

 

“Did you do that?”

 

“Oh please Sora, I haven’t done nairtini’s since I was in the sixth grade.” Roxas scoffed, “Plus, what I have planned for Saix is worse than losing his hair. It’s more like, get him kicked out of school worthy.”

 

Cloud stared at his brother in shock, “You know, it shouldn’t shock me anymore how mean you can be but it does.”

 

“Goes with the territory of dating me. We can’t be seen to be weak.” Xehanort said, “Therefore we rule with fear.”

 

“I’m speaking to my brother, not you.” Cloud snapped at Xehanort, who raised a brow at the blonde, “For crying out loud Roxas, we haven’t even been here three hours.”

 

“You should be nicer to your brother considering the shit he does for you.” Xehanort snapped.

 

“Xehanort-”

 

“No Roxas.” Axel said, “He’s right. For once I’m siding with Xehanort, this is bullshit. Saix fucking hurt me last year Cloud. We dated for two years and he cheated on me! Made me look like an idiot in front of the entire school. Do you know how hard that last month was for me?”

 

“I’m sorry Axel.” Cloud said, “But you have to admit this is a little harsh-”

 

“He deserves what he gets.” Axel said icily, “Trust me if I could burn the bastard and not do jail time I would.”

 

Axel had dealt with the whispers and sneers for weeks before he could run off to Hollow  
Bastion with his family. It hadn’t been easy picking the pieces up.

 

The incident had also made them all look weak. Something Roxas countered with pranks and cruelty everywhere. Getting Seifer and Larxene to up the punitive orders.

 

“Look, I have to be cruel to remind people that we aren’t to be messed with. They’ll see what happens to Saix and know that there is always a reckoning if you hurt us.” Roxas said, “I mean, you guys didn’t mind me doing it when it was someone that hurt you.”

 

Cloud stared at Roxas whereas his two twins glared at him for the comment.

 

“Don’t be an asshole, Roxas.” Sora snapped, “I’m going to be honest. I don’t like who you are around Xehanort. I remember when we were younger you never wanted to hurt someone...now it’s all you like to do.”

 

“Sora, I’m not getting into this argument with you again.” Roxas sighed, “I’m here to enjoy the party. I suggest you do the same.”

 

“He’ll see you in the dorm later.” Xehanort said, as he pulled Roxas away.

 

Axel, Demyx and Reno walked after them slowly. Roxas chugged his drink down as he shook his head. He could always rely on Sora to start the same argument they’d been having for the last six years.

 

Xehanort pulled Roxas tight as they danced to the beat.

 

Roxas would admit that being with Xehanort was hard a lot of the time. If only because he did have to act like a complete and total asshole. He had to do it without mercy as well.

 

It’s what his parents wanted and what they wanted they got.

 

Even if sometimes Roxas wished he could break up with the male. He liked Xehanort but he didn’t love him.

 

He glanced at Axel and smiled at his best friend when the red head caught his eye.

 

He hadn’t been joking however when he told Sora that he didn’t think he and Axel would work. Even if he did want to be with the red head.

 

Unless Xehanort got tired of him or dumped him that wouldn’t even be hypothetical.

 

Roxas was used to this being his life. What his brothers didn’t understand was that if one of them dated one of the Onose family then the other three could be with whoever they wanted. Their parents didn’t care as long as one of them did as they asked. Roxas knew at an early age it’d be him after seeing how Sora and Ventus interacted with Riku and Terra.

 

Cloud was out of the picture if only because Xehanort was the oldest of the Onose brothers. Xehanort was Roxas’ age and uninterested in the oldest Strife as well.

 

If anything, Roxas couldn’t wait for life outside of this school. Then he wouldn’t be pressured to continue dating Xehanort.

 

But as always, that was years away. He had a feeling though that this school year would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school means a lot of things for Roxas.

First day of school almost always was the same. Xehanort weeded out the weak fro the strong in terms of who to make miserable. Roxas and Axel spent their time making sure their friends didn’t step out of line. Sora said that Roxas was a bully but that wasn’t entirely true. There were certain people who were always on Xehanort’s shit list; always on Roxas’ list.

 

So Seifer and Larxene dealt out the punitives to those people almost every day.

 

Xehanort had explained very early on in their relationship that fear was power. If they wanted to be the it couple then they couldn’t show mercy. They had to be strong and fearsome.

 

Roxas’ classes were typically a walk in the park because he studied and busted his ass. Axel and Zexion were usually his study buddies.

 

“Earth to Roxas!”

 

The blonde looked at Axel who was lounging on his bed.

 

“Sorry, what?”

 

“You okay, Rox?” Axel asked, as he sat up, “You haven’t been acting like yourself the last few days. Well I mean, what you did with Saix was completely like you but other than that—not so much.”

 

“My brothers won’t talk to me right now. Not since the party.” Roxas told Axel, “I knew I’d upset them but—they always talk to me afterwards you know?”

 

Axel laughed softly, “Maybe Sora has convinced them to go the rough route of ignoring you in the hopes you’ll dump Xehanort.”

 

Which, as ludicrous as it sounded, was actually something he’d heard Sora mention a few times.

 

“I want to laugh and say that’s stupid but with how Sora was this summer I wouldn’t be shocked.” Roxas sighed, “I never realized how much he hated Xehanort until a few weeks ago when I was on the phone.”

 

“I mean, I don’t like Xehanort sometimes but I respect that he’s your boyfriend.” Axel said slowly, “If he treats you right and makes you happy then he’s okay in my book. The second he hurts you though, it’s game over.”

 

Roxas snorted, “And what are you going to do to the heir of the Onose fortune?”

 

“Simple. I’d kill him and they’d never find his body.” Axel shrugged, “They have Kadaj and Yazoo to run things if something did happen to Xehanort. And if they were idiots they could raise Loz to do it. The point is, is that he’s replaceable.”

 

“You’re insane.” Roxas whispered, “Xehanort Onose would be missed. His parents would never believe he’d run away. They’d know he’d been killed.”

 

“I’d find a way.” Axel said, “You’re my best friend, Rox. I think it’s safe to say I’d do anything for you.”

 

“I’d hope you wouldn’t put your life in danger just because of one thing he did.”

 

“Well hopefully he doesn’t do it.”

 

Roxas loved Axel; they’d been friends for so long that he didn’t know what he’d do without the male. Axel was the only one of their friends who knew just how insane Roxas’ parents were. He was also the only friend that his parents both liked.

 

“We need to get going if we’re going to meet Xehanort.” Roxas sighed, as he glanced at the time, “I can’t wait to see who fails at the game.”

 

Axel smirked, “I forgot our tradition. How stupid am I?”

 

“Not very. I just know it’s the only tradition my brothers take part of.” Roxas said, as they got up, “So, how much do you think Demyx is going to bitch about Xion?”

 

“Oh, that’s a good question. Depends on if she cockblocked Zexion and him.”

 

“Eighty percent chance that happened.” Roxas said, as they left the dorm.

 

“If it wouldn’t make you scarred for life I’d say we should hold a sexual olympics and see who lasts longer between Demyx and Zexion versus Ventus and Terra.”

 

Roxas’ face pinched, “Ew...thanks for that visual Axel. Best friend of the year.”

 

“That’s why I said if it wouldn’t scar you for life.” Axel said, as he leaned on Roxas’ shoulders, “And you love me. That’s why we’ve been besties since diapers.”

 

“I do love you which is why I put up with your crazy ass.” Roxas laughed, as he pushed Axel away, “So there’s a good chance that Demyx and Zexion will be in a bad mood. You think Seifer and Larxene got in trouble for doing their job earlier?”

 

“There’s no telling.” Axel snickered, “If they didn’t, Xehanort will be in a bad mood.”

 

Which meant walking on eggshells. Roxas had learned that the hard way.

 

“Which’ll be fun for us.” Roxas said, sarcastically, “So remind me again why we still do this?”

 

“The tradition? You and Xehanort created it, they all just love to play it.”

 

They had a curfew to be in the dorms by. That didn’t stop Xehanort or the others from wanting to sneak over to the Headmaster’s office.

 

Dodging the security guards was easier now that they’d been doing this for years.

 

If they were caught it wouldn’t be a big deal, they’d just be asked to go back to their room. They’d get a demerit on their file.

 

The only reason that Roxas was able to visit Axel and the others so late is because they were in the same dormitory.

 

Going across campus with Axel who had put up his hoodie. The male’s bright red hair was always a dead giveaway at night.

 

Getting there as the door opened for them. Larxene saluted them as they passed her. Going up the stairs to the Headmaster’s office with a grin to Xehanort.

 

Cloud, Ventus and Sora were in the corner of the office with their boyfriends as the door closed. Demyx and Zexion moved over to Marluxia and Larxene. Kairi, Namine, Selphie and Yuffie were all sitting on the Headmaster’s desk. Seifer and Aqua kept watch at the window as Roxas’ boyfriend looked at him to begin.

 

“Welcome back to school everyone. Hopefully you had a relaxing summer.” Roxas said, “Now, this is a tradition we partake in every year. If you’re caught on the grounds, then you’re out. Each group will have eight teammates. The name of the game is Assassin. Now you’ll draw your respective mark. Remember, if you get caught by campus security that’s the same as being taken out. Whoever completes their mission gets back here and move on to the final game. The winner of that wins the prize money for tonight. Now pick from the hat that Xehanort is passing around. As usual, Axel, Riku and I will be your handlers. If you cheat, we’ll know and inform your target they won.”

 

“I got Xehanort.” Aqua said, with a smirk, “This should be interesting.”

 

“Leon.” Seifer said.

 

“I got Sora, fun.” Kairi laughed.

 

Namine picked Cloud whereas Selphie had picked Yuffie. Zexion picked Demyx who frowned at him. Ventus had gotten Marluxia’s name which left Terra with Larxene.

 

“Alright, when I call your name you get a five minute head start. Grab your nerf gun and go.” Roxas said, “Xehanort, Cloud, Seifer, Kairi, Demyx, Yuffie, Ventus and Larxene.”

 

Xehanort kissed Roxas who laughed softly.

 

“Give Aqua hell.” Roxas said, as Xehanort rushed out of the room with the others following close behind with their guns.

 

“Why are you and Axel always the handlers?” Sora asked quietly, as the timer started.

 

“Because it’s my game. Xehanort would be the other handler if he didn’t like playing the game so much.” Roxas whispered to Sora, “I’m shocked you’re actually talking to me. Given it’s been three days.”

 

“You have to understand where I’m coming from.” Sora said, “Cloud and Ventus agree-”

 

“And yet, you’re still here...playing my game.” Roxas told him, with a grin, “Obviously you don’t hate everything about Xehanort, given this is the game we created.”

 

“It’s a fun game. Doesn’t mean I like one of the creators.” Sora told him.

 

Roxas rolled his eyes, “I think it might be best if we don’t talk about my boyfriend anymore.”

 

“Fine.” Sora said, regretfully.

 

The timer went off a few minutes later as the others grabbed their things and ran. Roxas walked over to Axel who grinned up at him.

 

“You’d think the cameras around campus would be harder to crack into. But then I remember, I’m in the Headmaster’s office.” Axel joked, as Roxas smiled, “Alright, so Xehanort immediately ran for the water fountain. Aqua’s going to be pissed if she loses.”

 

“Considering that’s her turf for this game, you bet your ass she will be.” Riku snickered.

 

“And immediately, Leon took out Seifer.” Axel laughed, “Damn.”

 

Roxas laughed, “You know he doesn’t like to screw around. Seifer’s going to be in a foul mood tomorrow.”

 

Roxas watched one of the feeds as Demyx rushed up behind Zexion who turned immediately and shot the blonde. He laughed as he turned to Axel who shook his head.

 

“They aren’t screwing around this time.” Axel said, “Leon, Zexion, Ventus and Sora are already on their way back.”

 

“So that leaves Cloud, Namine, Xehanort, Aqua, Selphie, Yuffie, Terra and Larxene.”

 

“Cloud just knocked Namine out in a spectacular fashion. He sniped her.” Axel said, as Roxas laughed.

 

“What an ass.” Roxas said, “Didn’t even give her a chance.”

 

“I think this is the first year all three of your brothers made it to the final round.” Axel said softly, “Usually it’s just Cloud.”

 

Roxas didn’t know what to think of that.

 

“Sora and Ventus have always wondered what the final round is.” Roxas told the red head, “But you know that we swear the others to secrecy. Actually, Zexion doesn’t usually make it either.”

 

“The year of upsets.” Riku joked, “Yuffie just took out Selphie. And you need to inform Larxene she’s out. She just tried to actually fight instead of use the nerf gun..”

 

“What is going on out there? Larxene never loses.” Roxas said, as he watched the female stomp her feet after he texted her.

 

“Aqua and Xehanort never lose either.” Axel said, as the door opened.

 

Leon, Zexion, Ventus and Sora walked in and got comfortable as Roxas frowned. Axel was correct in that Aqua and Xehanort both usually made it to the final round. However, this year only one would make it.

 

This was the year of upsets. Aqua didn’t like to lose and they all knew that.

 

“Did Cloud win?” Leon asked.

 

“He did.” Riku confirmed, “Yuffie and Terra also won. Although Larxene got out because she cheated.”

 

Ventus frowned, “She usually doesn’t have to cheat. Guess Terra was too much for her.”

 

“Tomorrow is going to suck.” Axel whined, “Larxene and Marluxia are going to be unmanageable and unbearable.”

 

“We’ll handle them. We always do.” Roxas said, offhandedly as he watched Xehanort and Aqua, “What we need to worry about is if Xehanort loses. You want to talk about unmanageable and unbearable. This is his game.”

 

“Aqua won’t be any better.” Riku snickered.

 

“So we’re fucked either way. Next year let’s rig it so they don’t go up against each other.”

 

“No.” Roxas said, “This is good. They’ve both won every time we’ve done this. It’s good for them to see who is better.”

 

Because they did this little game once a month. Sometimes Sora and Ventus didn’t come but the ones that did there was always one constant.

 

Aqua and Xehanort won.

 

Yuffie, Cloud and Terra walked in with grins on their faces.

 

“Shit.” Riku breathed.

 

Roxas looked at Riku, “What?”

 

The silver haired male looked up at Roxas. He shook his head slowly before he licked his lips.

 

“So, Aqua and Xehanort both cheated.” Riku said, “Simultaneously.”

 

Roxas felt his eye twitch as Riku backed away from the computer.

 

“H—” Roxas trailed off before he looked to Axel who frowned.

 

“What did they do?”

 

“Aqua threw her nerf dart at the same time that Xehanort pushed her into the fountain.” Riku reported slowly, as Roxas sat down on Axel.

 

“There had to be one that happened first.” Roxas told Riku, “Rewind it and we’ll watch.”

 

The male nodded as Roxas walked over with Axel. All three watched as Roxas tilted his head to the side.

 

“They both know they cheated.” Sora said, “Hand to hand and throwing your weapon are both against the rules. Should it matter who was hit first?”

 

Roxas looked at his brother before he sighed. He pulled his phone out and called Xehanort.

 

When he heard the line pick up he decided to rip it off like a bandaid.

 

“You’re both naughty and cheated. Therefore, you’re both disqualified. I’ll see you in the morning.” Roxas said, as he hung up.

 

Axel laughed suddenly before he coughed.

 

“I think that’s the shortest I’ve ever heard you be with Xehanort.” Axel said.

 

“He knew he was in the wrong.” Roxas said, “Alright, so we have our winners. On to part two.”

 

“I don’t think he did.” Axel said, as he lifted his phone.

 

Roxas saw Xehanort’s face and name as he took Axel’s phone.

 

“Just because you call my best friend doesn’t mean you didn’t cheat.” Roxas said, “Now I will speak to you later, you’re ruining the game.”

 

He hung up and tossed Axel’s phone to him before he leaned against the table. He didn’t see the shocked look that Axel threw him.

 

“So, part two.” Roxas grinned, “Is a lot different than part one.”

 

“We don’t get to shoot each other again?” Sora asked, confused.

 

“Oh no.” Axel said, “This part is more—eye opening.”

 

“I’m honestly shocked because Aqua and Xehanort usually win round two...so we’ll see who is reigning champion after tonight.” Roxas said, “Everyone get in a circle.”

 

He watched Sora and Ventus take their spots in between Leon and Terra. Yuffie and Zexion stood beside Terra with Cloud taking his spot next to Leon and standing next to Roxas.

 

Riku moved chairs behind each person as they took a seat. Axel and Riku both sitting in the extra ones.

 

“Now you get to go up against our best.” Roxas said, his hands on Axel’s shoulders, “Cloud and Leon have always been here for part two so they know the rules. For the rest of you this is a game of smarts. The person sitting next to you is your enemy. You have to lie to your loved ones and take out the competition. Now, with that being said.”

 

Roxas took the marker that Riku handed to him as the silver haired male started to cover each participants eyes.

 

“You’re all going to be blindfolded while I mark someone as a killer and one accomplice.” Roxas said, as Sora and Ventus’ eyes widened.

 

“For the sake of the game we’ll say the fallen victim is Xehanort. Now, only Roxas and I know who the killer and accomplice are. Your job is to pick out the liars. If you put it to a vote and you’re wrong, you’re both out. So be careful who you accuse.”

 

“The prize money for tonight is a grand total of how much, Riku?”

 

Riku laughed softly as he finished blindfolding Sora.

 

“Seven hundred and forty six munny.” Riku said, tossing the pouch in the middle, “Now keep in mind, there are two amongst your group of nine that are liars. That means taking out eight people. When we get down to the final two, that’s when things get interesting.”

 

“Why?” Ventus asked.

 

“Well obviously, it’s either going to be the killer and the accomplice or one of our liars and you.” Roxas said, “When that happens you get your guns back. Whoever shoots and hits first wins.”

 

Roxas walked over to Leon and lifted the male’s sleeve up before he marked him. He was good at this part if only because he’d gotten better at lifting shirts up without making a noise. One mark meant accomplice, two meant that you were the killer. So for Leon he gave the male one mark.

 

He looked at the remaining people and smirked as he went over to Zexion. Lifting his sleeve and giving him two marks before he backed up and capped the marker.

 

“You can take your blindfolds off now.” Roxas said, as he sat on the desk, “Now, the situation. Riku.”

 

Riku picked up his laptop and sat next to Roxas on the desk.

 

“Xehanort was murdered at nine o’clock tonight. None of you has an alibi and the only witness you have is Roxas.” Riku said, “But you can’t ask him as he’s been scooped up by the police for questioning.”

 

“So we have nothing to go off of?” Ventus asked, “That’s fucked up.”

 

“That’s the game.” Riku told him, “Now, you have very few clues to go off of. Xehanort was killed with a gun _but_ he was drugged before he was shot. The only other clue you have is that the ballistics for the bullet are inconclusive. The gun was shot at an angle, I won’t tell you what. Now, first to ask questions is Cloud since he’s next to Roxas. You only get one question per round. If someone wants to guess at the end of it, then you can. If not, we go to a second round and then pick someone to make a guess. So never go through with the second round.”

 

“That’s not fair.”

 

“It’s supposed to put pressure on you.” Roxas said, “It’s a time critical exercise, Yuffie.”

 

“Cloud, start.” Riku prompted.

 

Cloud looked around the group before he looked at Ventus.

 

“Are we allowed to ask where the murder was?” Cloud asked, while he still stared at Ventus.

 

“It was in the cafeteria.” Riku told him.

 

“Sora.” Cloud said, as he turned his look onto the oldest of his younger brothers, “You hated Xehanort the most, therefore you would have the most motive to kill him.”

 

Sora gaped at Cloud, “Why would I kill him?”

 

“Everyone knows you hate Roxas’ boyfriend.” Axel restated, “You take chemistry just like everyone in here, _but_ no one else is a teacher aide to Professor Adams.”

 

“I would never kill someone!”

 

“You’re very defensive for someone who didn’t do it.” Yuffie grinned, “How far would you go to protect your brother?”

 

Sora stared at Yuffie and then Cloud before his gaze fell on Roxas. The blonde smiled at him warmly as the brunette sighed.

 

“In this hypothetical game, I’d do anything to protect him. Even if it was protecting him from himself.” Sora said slowly, as Roxas lost his smile.

 

“I accuse Sora.” Terra said, “Because you are the most likely person to do it.”

 

Riku turned to Roxas who laughed.

 

“Come on guys, isn’t that a little easy?” Roxas asked, “Sora, stand up and reveal what’s under your sleeves.”

 

Sora stood up and lifted both of his sleeves before he looked to Roxas. Terra frowned as he stood up as well.

 

“That’s why you didn’t pick me right?”

 

“I like the game to go on long. Xehanort being the victim meant you were most likely going to be out first.” Roxas told him, “I’m only told who the victim is once the winners are chosen.”

 

“Can we watch the rest of the game or do we have to leave?” Sora asked.

 

“You can watch.” Roxas said, “Alright, Leon you’re up.”

 

Leon looked at everyone before his eyes fell on Yuffie. Sora and Terra taking their seats behind Riku and Roxas.

 

“Yuffie would want payback because Xehanort is responsible for Yuffie getting a weeks worth of detention.” Leon said slowly, “Which thrashes her perfect record. Your colleges don’t accept people that are seen as troublemakers, right?”

 

Yuffie tilted her head as she glared at Leon.

 

“I wouldn’t murder someone to go to college.”

 

“You would if one of them was your parent’s alma mater.” Ventus said slowly, “Getting into the other ones isn’t a big deal. Getting into their school would be because it’s expected of you to at least be accepted, right?”

 

Yuffie stared at Ventus, “You’re kidding right?”

 

“Are we?” Axel asked, “Plus I know Xehanort has embarrassed you in public more than once. You’d probably want him to shut up if only so you wouldn’t have to deal with anymore grief. Especially considering the blackmail material he has on you.”

 

“He has blackmail material on us all.” Yuffie hissed.

 

“Actually he doesn’t for me, Axel and my brothers.” Roxas said, “Everyone else is expendable.”

 

“Still! That means that Cloud, Ventus and Leon also have motive!”

 

Zexion smirked from his chair as Yuffie threw her hands up.

 

“Hell, I’d trust Ventus to kill him if only because Sora and Cloud told him it’d be a good idea.” Yuffie said, “Same defense as Sora. Roxas is your brother and you know Xehanort is destroying every single good thing about him. So why not kill him and end it? Help Roxas find someone better for him.”

 

“Lady makes a good point.” Axel said, as he tilted his head, “However, Cloud is super clever. You don’t get to be in the top three for valedictorian without being smart. So he’d convince someone else to murder him.”

 

“Who?” Cloud asked, smiling.

 

“Leon.” Axel said, as he looked at the brunette, “Good job with the witch hunt on Sora, by the way. He was easy pickings. Especially since Terra would immediately jump at the chance to keep Ventus in the game, even if it’s for a round or two. But I’d say Leon is the one Cloud would convince. Leon would find someone to help, possibly even do the dirty part. But he wouldn’t get caught because his Dad was a cop for fifteen years before he became a police detective. He’d know how to get away with it.”

 

“Are you accusing me?” Leon asked.

 

“I am.” Axel said.

 

“You do realize you guys have created a scenario in which my brothers are killers, right?” Roxas laughed, “Because no matter how this ends, you will connect it to them.”

 

“Xehanort is a pretty hateable guy.” Leon said honestly, “But no one would want him dead more in this scenario than your brothers. Especially if he hurt you.”

 

Leon lifted his sleeve as Axel grinned widely.

 

“Nice one, Axel.” Sora said, impressed.

 

“Next up is Ventus.”

 

Ventus frowned, “Something I know that the others don’t about you Yuffie...it would make you want to kill Xehanort.”

 

“Shut the hell up Ventus!”

 

“So with that knowledge, I accuse Yuffie.”

 

Roxas frowned as he stared at Ventus.

 

“I want to know.” Roxas told his brother.

 

“Don’t say a fucking word Ventus.” Yuffie growled, as she stood up and showed her sleeve, “We’re both out, asshole.”

 

The girl stormed out as Roxas looked to an equally confused Axel.

 

“Ventus, share with the class.” Cloud told him, as he glanced in between his two blonde brothers.

 

“I don’t think so.” Ventus told them, “It’s for your own good, Roxas.”

 

Roxas watched Ventus leave before he looked to Riku.

 

“Continue the game.” Roxas said, as he went after Ventus.

 

Because if it concerned Xehanort then he deserved to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas knows of one thing for certain; he hates his parents.

Roxas hadn’t caught up with Ventus. It had bothered him all night. Even after they’d gotten back to the dorms, Ventus had locked the door. Sora wouldn’t let him in but swore he’d get the information. Roxas knew that his brothers would keep it to themselves. Whatever it was that Ventus knew.

 

So he went to Xehanort since it concerned his boyfriend.

 

He sat next to his boyfriend at the end of the day with a smile.

 

It was before their friends had gotten there yet which was a good time to ask.

 

“Xehanort...my brother last night accused Yuffie of your hypothetical murder in the game last night.” Roxas said, “But he said that she’d want you dead because of it. Do you know what he’s talking about?”

 

“No clue.” Xehanort frowned, “So I was the victim last night?”

 

Roxas laughed, “It was funny just how easily they turned to my brothers being the masterminds behind it. Sora was out first.”

 

“Did they figure out who the killer and accomplice was?”

 

“Axel pegged Leon as the accomplice. And then it was him and Zexion and he shot Zex.” Roxas told him, “It was apparently pretty epic because Zexion almost got Axel but he dodged the dart and Ax hit him.”

 

Xehanort looked at Roxas and tilted the blonde’s head up to stare at him.

 

“Are you alright? Ventus was probably just trying to trick Yuffie.”

 

Roxas pulled his head away with a small laugh.

 

“You’re probably right.” Roxas said slowly, “They just both got so upset about it.”

 

“I thought we already discussed why Yuffie was so bitter about us?”

 

“Yes but why would Ventus be so upset?” Roxas asked.

 

“Ventus is probably upset because he and Terra fought yesterday before they came.”

 

“About what?”

 

Xehanort caressed Roxas’ face, “Larxene told me it was because Saix didn’t listen to your warning. So he picked a fight with Ventus and Terra defended him. Got detention for it.”

 

And Roxas knew Ventus hated when Terra defended him to others because he was perfectly capable of it.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s alright, Rox.” Xehanort said, “Now, there’s a party tonight at Kappa Phi. We’ve been invited to it and I’d like to go.”

 

Roxas looked at his boyfriend in disbelief before he took a deep breath.

 

“We can’t.” Roxas told him, “We already told my mother we would go to her launch.”

 

“That’s tonight?”

 

“It is. She already sent our outfits.” Roxas said, “I think even my brothers are going.”

 

“Are their boyfriends?” Axel asked, as he sat down, “Because Leon said he and Riku were going to fencing club. Terra has his kickboxing thing too.”

 

Roxas frowned, “I’d hope they would. Mom doesn’t ask us to do a lot. I mean, hell even you’re coming Axel.”

 

“That’s because you’re Mom adores me.” Axel grinned, as Xehanort looked in between them.

 

“I’d love to come. I’m sorry I forgot it.” Xehanort told Roxas honestly, as he got the blonde to look at him again, “Plus isn’t she going to name the new face of her lines?”

 

“Yeah, I’ m pretty sure that she got Rikku and Auron.” Roxas smiled brightly, “It’ll be huge for her. According to Paine, they’re very popular right now.”

 

“I’m glad she’ll be happy.”

 

“Ecstatic more like.” Roxas told him, “It’s going to be amazing.”

 

“I’ll tell Tidus we can’t go.” Xehanort said, “And we can take my car to the event. Axel, would you like to ride with us?”

 

“Sure!” Axel said, “But if we’re going to be on time, Roxas needs to start getting dressed.”

 

Xehanort and Axel both laughed as Roxas stuck his tongue out.

 

“It’s not my fault my parents expect me to look good at a fashion launch.” Roxas said, “Xehanort, your outfit is in you bedroom. I’ll see you in an hour.”

 

Roxas stood up with Axel as they both walked away from the male. Axel’s face fell when they were a good bit away from the blonde’s boyfriend.

 

“Did he tell you?” Axel asked.

 

“He said that Ventus was probably trying to trick Yuffie. But he said we know why Yuffie is bitter about us and I know that. But—”

 

“Why would Ventus be that upset?”

 

“He said Terra and Ven fought last night but they seemed okay. I don’t know...maybe I’m making a big deal out of nothing.” Roxas said.

 

“Terra and Ventus were fine last night. I think Xehanort might be hiding something.” Axel said softly, “But why would you lie to you, Roxas? You’re his boyfriend. You’ve been dating for six years.”

 

Roxas shrugged, “It doesn’t matter. If Ventus wants to tell me he will. Until then, we have to act like things are normal. Anything less and my mom and dad will freak out.”

 

“I can’t wait until we graduate. Then maybe you won’t care about what your parents want so much.”

 

“Why do you think I’ll stop then?”

 

“Because if Xehanort doesn’t get you far away from them, I will.” Axel said seriously.

 

Roxas shook his head as they made it to their dorm. Heading up the stairs and to the blonde’s room.

 

Seeing Cloud with Sora and Ventus in his room as he slowly came to a stop.

 

“So are you guys coming tonight?” Roxas asked, as he grabbed his outfit smoothly.

 

“Actually—only you are.” Cloud said, as Roxas stopped.

 

He felt his blood turn to ice as he tried to school his face. Axel, on the other hand just glared at his brothers.

 

“Wait, you can’t be serious?” Roxas asked, “Mom and Dad expect us to be there. All of us, not just me.”

 

“And we decided we weren’t going to go.”

 

“You’re going to let me and Xehanort deal with that?” Roxas asked, “Tonight is going to be stressful for them anyways and you’re going to do this? If not for them come for me...please.”

 

Axel looked between the siblings as he grabbed his own outfit and left the room.

 

“Roxas, we have to stop doing everything that our parents want.”

 

“Then stop doing it another night. Not tonight, Cloud.” Roxas said, “You know how much tonight means to her. Pick any other family function but her launch.”

 

“If we don’t do it tonight, we won’t ever do it.” Sora told him.

 

Roxas shook his head as he got dressed. He didn’t even know what to say. Nothing he could say would change their minds so he didn’t even want to try.

 

“You—could always not go as well.” Ventus said gently.

 

Roxas fixed his jacket and turned to them. They all three looked so hopeful that he’d do it. He hated upsetting his brothers, but making his parents pissed wouldn’t do anything.

 

“What? So they can be embarrassed that all four of their children didn’t show up?” Roxas asked, “I don’t think so. Mom is going to be horribly upset that you three aren’t going to be there. Xehanort is going to come so I guess that will make her happy.”

 

“I wish you’d dump that asshole.” Ventus said darkly.

 

“Why should I when he’s the only one that’s honest with me.” Roxas said, as he looked at Ventus, “I’m over this. I love you three but you have to get over your hatred of Xehanort. If we’ve been dating six years then nothing is going to change that.”

 

Sora laughed softly, “It’s hilarious how oblivious you are to the people around you. Did you ever wonder why Axel _never_ dates?”

 

“Because he’s a commitment phobe. I’m his best friend Sora, not you. I know him better than you do.” Roxas said, as he started to fix his hair, “And don’t change the subject. I understood when I first said yes to Xehanort, that all three of you hated him. That didn’t change the fact that our parents wanted a match with one of his family and I took that to heart.”

 

“But we have to stop bending to them.”

 

“You’ve never bent to them.” Roxas said, as he rolled his eyes, “Mother didn’t want you to date Leon but you did it anyways. Terra’s parents had that horrible scandal six months before you started dating him Ventus, but you did it anyways. And Riku, in their eyes, is by far the worse because he’s only at this school because of an academic scholarship. I like them, you guys so stop giving me those faces. But before we even knew what dating was they told us how important it was for us to date someone who would make them look good.”

 

“And we didn’t.” Sora said, scathingly, “I know they hate Riku but that’s because they won’t give him a chance. If they could-”

 

“I’ll talk to them about talking to each of them if you come tonight.” Roxas said, as he smirked, “They actually listen to me.”

 

“You should want to talk to them for our happiness. Not so it benefits you.” Cloud said softly.

 

“Cloud, you know that I’ve become who I am today because of Xehanort.” Roxas said, “No one messes with us because of my boyfriend. Add that to the fact that I make people’s life miserable if they piss me off with Axel’s help—this is what our parents wanted for us. Was protection beyond their means.”

 

“And I say fuck what they want. Leon can take care of Cloud. Riku can take care of Sora and Terra will definitely protect me.” Ventus said, “Can you say if it came down to your life or his if he’d protect you?”

 

Roxas turned and stared at him in horror.

 

“What the hell kind of question is that?”

 

“One that you need to think on. We’re not going.” Cloud told him firmly, “Tell us about it when you get home.”

 

Roxas looked at each of his brothers before he laughed softly.

 

“You do realize that you’re only hurting yourselves.” Roxas said, “When our first break comes up, they’ll make your lives a living hell for doing this to mom.”

 

The youngest of the four turned and left the room. Axel was leaning against the wall beside the door with a frown. Roxas led the way out as they left the dorm room. The blonde wrestled his hands together as he sighed.

 

“Your parents are going to be furious tonight.”

 

“I know.” Roxas said softly, “I don’t know how to make it better.”

 

“I don’t think there’s a way, Rox.” Axel said honestly, “Your brothers are finally taking a stand like we knew they would. You just have to roll with it.”

 

Roxas didn’t like stress and he didn’t do it well. He was comfortable in his knowledge that he and Xehanort were together. And that he was doing everything his parents wanted him to do.

 

So his brothers doing this brought about a stressful situation which he didn’t want any part of.

 

“So...what are we going to do?”

 

Roxas took a deep breath and shrugged.

 

“I have to cover for them.” Roxas said.

 

“You said you wouldn’t though.”

 

“I lied. I can’t let them all three get in trouble, Axel.”

 

“And how are you going to do that?”

 

Roxas turned around and looked at at Axel as he walked backwards.

 

“I’ll think of something. We all know I’m the best liar in our group.”

 

“You’re a good brother, Roxas. If my brother tried to lay this on my lap the day of an important event I’d let him fry.”

 

“I get where they’re coming from even if I don’t like it.” Roxas told him, “Plus I don’t want anything to ruin tonight for my mom. She’s already stressed out enough as it is.”

 

He went over to their table and sat down as they waited for Xehanort.

 

“Ax, do I look alright?” Roxas asked.

 

Axel looked at him in surprise.

 

“I don’t think you’ve ever asked me that.” Axel said, “Your brothers, yes but not me.”

 

“I need an honest opinion. I know you’ll give me one.”

 

“You look great.” Axel said after a moment, “Don’t start.”

 

“What?”

 

“While Xehanort and your brothers don’t pay attention, I do.” Axel told him gently and quietly, “Your parents are assholes but you look amazing. You always do.”

 

Roxas smiled shakily at Axel, “How do you always know me so well?”

 

“I’m your best friend, Rox. Have been since we were in diapers.” Axel said softly, “I’ve been around when your parents have been at their worst with you. You actually do as they say therefore you’re the easiest target since your brothers don’t listen to them.”

 

“Xehanort never notices.” Roxas whispered, as he picked at his jacket.

 

Axel grabbed the blonde’s hands and smiled at him gently.

 

“Xehanort makes the problem worse.” Axel said, “I don’t understand why he and your parents put so much on your shoulders.”

 

“If only I could date someone normal, right?” Roxas asked, before he frowned, “I do wish sometimes that I was like my brothers and didn’t give a shit what my parents wanted. I miss how close I was to my brothers back then. I wish they’d understand that I don’t like being like this. I don’t care for being an asshole to people. I don’t like being on top.”

 

Axel hugged him, “Maybe someday soon you’ll get that way. Until then you just have to survive all of them, right?”

 

Roxas nodded his head before they moved away from one another. Axel knew him better than anyone, even his own brothers. His relationship with his parents was a lot more hellish than his brothers knew.

 

He looked towards Xehanort when his boyfriend started walking towards them. Roxas frowned when he saw Larxene behind him.

 

“What the hell?” Axel asked.

 

“My thoughts exactly.” Roxas said, as they stood up, “Larxene, what are you doing here?”

 

“We figured Axel could use a date tonight.” Xehanort said, “Right?”

 

“That’s up to Axel, not us.” Roxas told him slowly, “Axel, do you need a date?”

 

“I’m always better when I go stag.” Axel said, “Sorry Larxene.”

 

Larxene looked offended as she looked at Xehanort and Roxas felt something snap in him.

 

“Don’t look at Xehanort, Larxene. He doesn’t get to decide if Axel gets to take a date, only Axel does.” Roxas said snidely, as she looked at him furiously, “This is my mom’s launch, not a frat party. You got your answer, he doesn’t want a date, now fuck off.”

 

Larxene stormed off as Axel and Xehanort both gaped at him. Roxas looked surprised with himself as he looked at the ground.

 

“What the hell was that?” Xehanort asked.

 

“I liked it!” Axel said, excitedly, “Do it again!”

 

“Xehanort, I’m sick of our friends looking to you when they don’t get their way. And most of the time, you give it to them. Tonight is too important for Larxene to fuck it up. And she would, you know she would.” Roxas said, “And with my brothers not coming tonight—my parents are going to be furious enough without having to deal with her. You know my parents detest her.”

 

“Your brothers aren’t coming?” Xehanort asked, as he paled, “Why—what the hell are they thinking?”

 

“No clue.” Roxas said, “They are picking tonight of all nights to rebel.”

 

“So we’re going to have to deal with your parents being—your parents?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Xehanort took a deep breath and nodded.

 

“Do you have a lie to tell them about your brothers?”

 

“I’m thinking of one.”

 

Xehanort rubbed his face gently before he shook his head quickly.

 

“Alright. Let’s do this.”

 

They all three started walking to the parking lot. Roxas kept picking at his jacket as Axel shook his head at him.

 

“You look fine.” Axel told him softly.

 

Roxas smiled at the red head kindly as they got to Xehanort’s car. Sliding in and smiling at Xehanort.

 

“So how many people are going to be there?” Axel asked.

 

“I don’t know.” Roxas said, “My mom just said that our attendance was mandatory.”

 

“Mandatory?” Xehanort asked, “She does realize that we’re not her subjects.”

 

“I think she was overwhelmed when she said it.” Roxas shrugged, “I don’t know.”

 

“Well calm down.” Axel said, “If you look overwhelmed or worried about anything you know it’ll be written about. Especially if you’re on Xehanort’s arm, then they could twist it to be about him.”

 

“I hate this.” Roxas whispered.

 

“We all do.” Xehanort told him.

 

Roxas doubted Xehanort did because the male played up his role more than anyone. He enjoyed the power he had at school and never apologized for anything.

 

When they pulled up to the event, Roxas felt himself pale.

 

“Holy shit.” Axel breathed, “There are a lot of people here.”

 

“It’s a fashion launch for two different lines.” Xehanort said, as the car stopped, “Ready?”

 

“Not even a little.” Roxas said, as they got out.

 

It was one thing to go to fashion shows, but his mom’s launch for her new lines were always a huge deal. Roxas smiled for the cameras and took Xehanort’s arm as they walked inside. He felt himself shaking as they walked past cameras and reporters alike.

 

“I want to run away.” Axel said, “Fast.”

 

“You’ll stay right next to us or I will never forgive you.” Roxas said, as he kept his smile on his face.

 

Xehanort snickered as Axel pouted at the blonde.

 

“You drive a hard bargain.”

 

“No bargaining. You wouldn’t leave your best friend to the wolves.” Roxas said, as they made their way to his and Axel’s parents, “Because my parents might eat me.”

 

“I’ll record it.” Axel whispered to the blonde who laughed.

 

“Show it to his brothers.” Xehanort suggested, “Let them see what they missed.”

 

Axel’s face broke as he laughed loudly.

 

“And what is so funny, Axel?”

 

“Well Yuna, the looks of jealousy on all the girl’s faces because you are by far the most stunning woman in this place.” Axel told Roxas’ mom as she grinned.

 

“I should hire you as a professional flatterer.” Yuna told him, “Roxas, Xehanort it’s wonderful to see you.”

 

She looked in between the three boys before she sighed.

 

“Where are your brothers?” she asked.

 

Roxas looked in between Xehanort and Axel who both looked away.

 

So Roxas did the only thing he could and told the lie of his life.

 

“Sephiroth Hojo is trying to attend Destiny Island again.” Roxas said, as his mom’s eyes looked thunderous, “Cloud didn’t want to make a spectacle of himself if Sephiroth could make it in here somehow. Sora and Ventus are keeping him company in case he tries to find our dorm. He didn’t want to ruin this night for you.”

 

“They still should have attended. We could have kept him safe.”

 

“Leon, Riku and Terra are all running interference.” Roxas expanded, “Standing guard if you will to make sure Sephiroth doesn’t get close. I promise, mom, they would have come if the circumstances were different. I just figured one of us should come.”

 

She watched Roxas for a long time before she looked to Xehanort and Axel.

 

“Give us a moment?” she asked, as she steered Roxas from them.

 

They went to a corner as she looked Roxas in the eyes.

 

“It’s a half lie, but I appreciate it.” she told him, “I knew Sephiroth was trying to attend again. I just didn’t think it’d hurt Cloud. Since it has-”

 

“Xehanort and I are taking care of it.” Roxas interrupted, as she smiled, “If he doesn’t leave willingly then we’ll make sure he goes kicking and screaming.”

 

“You really are the perfect son, Roxas.” she told him, “Now, I have very important news that I wished your brothers were here for.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“We decided late last night that we weren’t going with Auron as the face of my male line.” she told him, “I wanted a more personal touch for it. Every face of the new line has been—disappointing. I’m sick of being disappointed, Roxas. So that’s why I’m going to announce you as the new face tonight.”

 

Roxas’ eyes widened as he tried to hide his misery.

 

“Mom, do you really think that’s wise? I don’t have any experience. I could easily be a bigger disappointment.”

 

“You never disappoint me...well not willingly at least.” she said, as she frowned, “Have you gained weight recently?”

 

Roxas willed himself not to run as he smiled at her tightly.

 

“Lost some weight, actually.” he told her, “I didn’t want your outfit to be too snug.”

 

“And that is why I believe you’ll do just fine.”

 

“I can’t think on it, can I?”

 

Yuna crossed her arms over her chest, “What’s to think of? Xehanort will love to have a model on his arm. I’ve already spoken to his parents about it. They’re thrilled about it. You’ll do amazingly at the photo shoot. I have to announce someone tonight Roxas and I want the face of this line to be the son I can trust the most to not mess this up for our family.”

 

Roxas smiled shakily and nodded his head as she grinned widely.

 

“I knew you’d see it my way.” Yuna told him brightly, “Now I’ll see you in a little while. I need to go find your father.”

 

She left him there as he looked down and swallowed hard. He made his way back over to Axel and Xehanort who both grinned at him.

 

“Did she buy it?”

 

“She called it a half lie.” Roxas told Axel, “And then immediately told me that they aren’t going with Auron for the line.”

 

Xehanort laughed, “The night of her launch and she doesn’t have a face for it?”

 

“She does.” Roxas said, as he looked at Xehanort, “Me.”

 

Axel gaped at the blonde as Xehanort’s eyes widened.

 

“You? Wh—what?”

 

“Didn’t really give me a chance to say no. She has to announce someone, right?” Roxas asked.

 

“She could have gone with anyone...you have school and a life.” Axel said, “You don’t have any modeling experience either. You have—….I—what the hell?”

 

“Yeah...that’s where I’m at right now.” Roxas said, “That and I want to be drunk right now. I don’t want to do this.”

 

“But think about how much more popular we’ll be at school.” Xehanort grinned.

 

That was the last thought on Roxas’ mind and he knew it’d be the first on his boyfriend’s. Axel stared at Xehanort like the man was insane.

 

“Right.” Roxas said, throwing the older male a fake smile.

 

Roxas knew Axel saw right through it. He also knew they’d be having words later about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas has a heart to heart with multiple people in his life.

Axel hadn’t been amused since they’d gotten back from the party. Roxas’ brothers had been asleep when they’d gotten back and Axel didn’t want to leave Roxas alone. Therefore they’d climbed into Roxas’ bed like they’d done when they were younger as the blonde’s hands shook. Axel had held them throughout the night as they slept.

 

Unlike Xehanort who had only seen his parents at their best, Axel had seen them at their worst. Knew just what kind of pressure they put Roxas under.

 

Hated how it effected his blonde friend.

 

The next morning as Roxas sat on his bed as Axel grabbed them breakfast the blonde wondered why he didn’t take his brother’s approach.

 

Cloud smiled at Roxas when he walked in with Leon.

 

“How’d last night go?” Leon asked, pleasantly.

 

“I told mom you all didn’t come because of Sephiroth.” Roxas said, as his stomach churned, “And then she announced that I was the face of her new men’s line. So how do you think it went?”

 

Cloud dropped the curiel he’d been eating.

 

“What?”

 

And that one word broke Roxas as he started talking.

 

“I don’t even want to do it, is the funny thing. But she kind of sprung it on me at the event.” Roxas said, not listening to Cloud as he looked at his shaking hands, “And I couldn’t even say no even if I had wanted to. Because then she wouldn’t have anyone and it’d be a whole mess. Which is really fucked up if you ask me...but Xehanort was so pleased about it. But I don’t want to do it...I’m not qualified and I’m not—why couldn’t it have been you or Sora? You’re much better in front of cameras than I am...a lot more fit too. I just don’t get what I did to deserve this. She knows how much I hate being in front of cameras and people. I hate doing this shit. But I’m pretty sure she did this for Xehanort and his family—I don’t know though...”

 

“Roxas?”

 

The blonde looked at his brother and Leon who both looked at him worriedly.

 

“Sorry...yes?”

 

“If you don’t want to do it, then tell mom.” Cloud said slowly, “I can help you tell her-”

 

“She’s already announced it...it’s a little late for that.” Roxas told him, “I just—I’ll get over it. I usually do.”

 

“If you aren’t happy with your life, you can change it.” Leon told Roxas, as he sat next to the blonde, “I know you love your parents but you don’t have to always obey them. You can do things you want to do.”

 

Roxas laughed and covered his mouth.

 

“You obviously haven’t met our parents.” Roxas said, “I can’t do that, Leon. I’m just—”

 

“Leon, can you go get Sora and Ventus?” Cloud interrupted, as the brunette nodded and left, “Roxas, I won’t beat around the bush. It’s fucked up that mom asked you to do this considering your past.”

 

“Cloud, _that_ isn’t a problem anymore-”

 

“Liar.” Cloud hissed, “We share the same bathroom, Rox. I knew how you hid it last time just like I know this time. I bet the only other person that knows is Axel because he’s actually the best guy in your life, not Xehanort. When are you going to wake up and dump that asshole for him?”

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Cloud.” Roxas said, “I’m fine-”

 

“Don’t lie to me!” Cloud almost yelled, as he stood up, “I am your older brother and I love you. Which is why I can’t take this anymore. Our parents are insane for doing this to any of us. You letting them get away with it—it’s crazy Roxas! You—”

 

Cloud went and shut the door before he looked at his youngest brother.

 

“When you first—the first time you made yourself sick—”

 

“Just call it what it is.” Roxas said, “Eating disorder...bulimia.”

 

“When your eating disorder first came up, you promised it wouldn’t happen ever again.” Cloud said, “You were _ten,_ Roxas...a child. You shouldn’t have that kind of pressure on you.”

 

“Mom said I was too fat for a ten year old.” Roxas told Cloud, who looked at him in horror, “Every time I see her she asks if I’ve gained weight. Do you know what it’s like to be me? I don’t like being me..I wish I could be more like you guys. But if at least one of us does what they want then the other three don’t get it so hard.“

 

“That’s _bullshit._ We shouldn’t have to do any of that. We’re kids, Roxas. We should be able to date who we want and be what we want.”

 

“That’s not how our family works.” Roxas said, before he whispered, “Do you really think I can dump Xehanort and that just be it?”

 

“What could he do?” Cloud asked, “We’d kick his ass. We’d _protect_ you.”

 

Roxas shook his head, “Xehanort’s family—they’re a crime family, Cloud. Unless he dumps me, there’s not a damn thing I can do. Even if I wanted to.”

 

“You weren’t always like this. So obedient and doing everything they want.” Cloud said, “They’re killing you—Xehanort is killing you.”

 

“He’s not abusive, Cloud.”

 

“Not yet, but give it time.” Cloud said, “If you’re this unhappy with things, we can help.”

 

Someone knocked on the door, as Roxas looked at it.

 

“Roxas! I have breakfast.” Axel called through, before he opened it, “I figured you’d want something easy on your stomach.”

 

Roxas watched Cloud smile at Axel. He knew his brothers thoughts on his relationship. Knew that they adored Axel above all of the people Roxas hung out with if only because the red head was honest but gentle with him.

 

“Thanks Axel.” Roxas smiled, “Cloud, if it gets to that then I’ll tell you.”

 

“Make sure you do.” Cloud said, as Sora and Ventus walked in without Leon.

 

Sora and Ventus looked pissed as they sat on Cloud’s bed. Sora’s arms were crossed as he frowned.

 

“I take it Leon told you?”

 

“Our parents are assholes.” Ventus said, “How could mom do that to you? There’s putting you on the spot and then there’s _that_. What a bitch! Our parents are actual douchebags.”

 

“Yes they are.” Roxas laughed, before he looked at Axel and then his brothers, “Can we just skip today? All of us just go somewhere like Radiant Garden for the day?”

 

Axel gaped at him, “Did I just hallucinate? Did Roxas Strife just suggest skipping?”

 

“You feeling alright, Rox?” Sora asked, “You never want to skip.”

 

“I don’t think I want to be around my—friends today.”

 

“Even Xehanort?” Ventus questioned.

 

“He’s so excited about—the modeling thing that I don’t want to talk to him about it.”

 

“I can stay back and run interference with him?” Axel asked, as Roxas shook his head.

 

“I want a day with my brothers and my best friend.” Roxas told him seriously, “I need a day—”

 

He trailed off because he didn’t want to finish that sentence.

 

“Where your every decision isn’t already decided by your parents or X?” Axel asked, as Roxas nodded, “Done. I’ll have Demyx and Zexion run interference. We’ll tell him you aren’t feeling well so your brothers took you to the doctor. That buys us a few hours.”

 

Cloud looked at Axel, “We could just say he’s skipping?”

 

“Obviously you haven’t been around Xehanort that much or you’d know he’d flip shit on Roxas for skipping.” Axel informed the blonde, “Therefore, we’re taking him to the doctor. If he’s wondering where we are after that then we’ll say you wanted to get some soup. To make the lie stick we’ll buy some freaking soup.”

 

“Works for me. Meet us at my car?” Roxas asked, as Axel nodded and left to make the call.

 

Ventus stood up and went to go sit next to Roxas.

 

“Can I speak honestly?” Ventus asked, as Roxas nodded, “I really and truly do think the fact that you have to lie to your boyfriend speaks for itself.”

 

Roxas looked at Ventus and nodded.

 

“Can I speak honestly?” Roxas asked.

 

“Of course.” Sora said, leaning on his knees.

 

“Did you know that mom and dad don’t really give a shit who you guys date anymore?” Roxas asked.

 

“They hate our boyfriends.” Cloud frowned.

 

“Yes but they haven’t told you to dump them.” Roxas said, “If one of us is dating someone they deem appropriate then it doesn’t matter who the others date. We still have that one family who raises ours higher. Xehanort—he’s not as bad as you’d think...some days. Other days I really do wonder why I’m with him. Those days are the worst. At the end of each day however, it’s worth it. I only have to date him until I graduate. After that he’ll dump me no doubt. We want to go to two different schools. Long distance relationships have a two out of three chance of ending if they don’t plan to change. So as long as he doesn’t propose we’ll probably have four or five months of long distance before we break up. If we don’t call each other every night or visit each other then it’ll probably be three close to four months.”

 

His brothers stared at him with wide eyes.

 

“Trust me, I’m dating him because mom and dad like it, but also so you guys can date who you want without them down your throat.” Roxas grinned.

 

His brothers were flabbergasted as Roxas stood up and started to change.

 

“You aren’t the same brother we grew up with.” Sora said, sadly.

 

Roxas looked at Sora in the mirror, “I had to grow up quickly, Sora. Xehanort decided early on he wanted to date me. Mom and dad wanted me to date him. So I had to adapt to what I am today. If I have to be a vindictive, bitchy and overall asshole to people in order to let you guys be happy I will be. Xehanort and I rule this school, we all know that. Why do you think mom and dad didn’t come here today to give you guys hell over not coming last night?”

 

“Because it was pointless?” Sora asked, “Roxas, they can’t dictate your life like this. Using us to push their screwed up agenda.”

 

“Yeah, it doesn’t really work like that.” Roxas said, “Let’s say I stop dating Xehanort. Do you know what happens? No, you don’t because you haven’t heard that particular talk. Riku, Terra and Leon? They all get kicked out for some bullshit reason. Because if one of us isn’t doing what they want then none of us are allowed to be happy.”

 

His brothers looked horrified as Roxas smiled at them.

 

“I don’t say it to be hateful, but that’s our parents.” Roxas said, “Now, are we skipping or are you guys staying behind?”

 

“We’re coming.” Cloud said, as they each grabbed their coats.

 

Roxas led them out as his phone started to ring. He looked down at Xehanort’s face as it rang. Taking a deep breath before he answered it.

 

“Hey X.” Roxas smiled, as his brothers faltered.

 

The youngest blonde turned his smile to his family and nodded his head to the front. Gesturing for them to walk ahead.

 

Cloud shook his head as they stayed right behind Roxas. Sora and Ventus both raised their brow at their younger twin.

 

“ _Where are you? You’re late for breakfast. And don’t give me that you’re sick crap. You aren’t sick.” Xehanort said, annoyed, “We need to go over the punitive count for this morning.”_

 

Roxas said nothing as they left their dormitory and rushed for the parking lot.

 

“I won’t be attending class today.” Roxas told him, “I’m taking a mental health day after last night.”

 

There was silence on the other end as they got to Roxas’ car. Axel tilted his head at the blonde as Roxas tossed the red head his keys. They all got in the car before Xehanort spoke.

 

“ _How is that going to look?”_

 

The young blonde flinched at the words.

 

“X, I don’t care how it looks today. I’m tired and I need to recharge. If I have to deal with our friends today then I’m going to scream.”

 

“ _Except for Axel, right? He’s also missing.”_

 

“Who better to take care of me than Axel?” Roxas asked, “If anything, he’ll make sure I’m safe.”

 

“ _I could as well.”_

 

“Yes, but then how would _that_ look?” Roxas questioned him, “It’s easier if it’s just me and Axel.”

 

“ _And your brothers, right?” Xehanort said, bitterly._

 

“I won’t apologize for wanting to spend the day with my brothers. I won’t apologize for wanting to spend the day with my best friend. I won’t apologize for that Xehanort because I spend all my time with you.” Roxas said softly, “I need this...I can’t do school today. I can’t be—I can’t be _him_ today. I need to recharge and just—have fun for the day with people who won’t judge my every movement. Tomorrow I’ll come to class and everything will be normal. Just give me today.”

 

It was quiet again on Xehanort’s end. Roxas leaned forward and put his head in his hands as he waited. He could already see his brother’s looked furious about it. That he had to ask Xehanort for a day to himself, Axel and his brothers.

 

“ _You’re right.”_

 

“I am?” Roxas asked, confused.

 

“ _You have been full speed ahead on most things for school. It was bound to wear you down at some point. Take the day to shop and do whatever. Just...please be careful and safe. I’ll cover for you with the teachers.” Xehanort told him, “And I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.”_

 

“Thank you, X….I love you too.” Roxas said, as he hung up.

 

He stared at his phone for a moment before he glanced at a confused Axel.

 

“Did he say you were right? I think I heard that from over here, but might have hallucinated.” Axel said, “He never says anyone is right. What the hell?”

 

Roxas shook his head, “He did...I just—I don’t know. I don’t know what it means.”

 

“Well I’m sufficiently scared.” Axel said, as he started the car, “Anyone else?”

 

“I’m not.” Ventus said, “So what that he said Roxas was right. He might actually appreciate that Roxas has busted his ass to be queen asshole to the masses.”

 

“In the entire time I’ve known Xehanort, he’s never told anyone they were right. He likes being right too much to do that.” Roxas said softly, “It could mean he’s maturing or it could mean that tomorrow is going to suck. I’m not sure which one it is.”

 

“Maybe he’s trying to be nice since your birthday is coming up?” Axel questioned, “He’s typically out of his way nice before it.”

 

Roxas shrugged, “I don’t want to think about it anymore today. Let’s have fun.”

 

His brothers said nothing as they all got comfortable for the ride.

 

Axel focused on driving while Roxas tried to find something for them to listen to. If Roxas was honest he was scared about school tomorrow. Leaving Xehanort alone for an entire day was never good while they were at school but on the other hand he really didn’t think he could handle class.

 

He stared at his phone again before he turned it off and put it in the glove box. Axel glanced at him briefly as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

 

“I think we should all turn our phones off.” Cloud said, as he turned his off.

 

Sora and Ventus followed shortly after as Axel handed Roxas his phone. The blonde turned it off with a smile.

 

“United front, right?” Sora asked.

 

“Right.”

 

Axel chewed on his bottom lip before he looked at Roxas for a moment.

 

“Okay, can I ask something?” Axel asked, “We’ve been best friends all our lives, so I feel like I know you better than most. Even your brothers sometimes.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“That might actually be true.” Cloud snickered.

 

“Go for it. There’s nothing you can ask that I won’t answer.” Roxas shrugged, as he looked out the window.

 

“Do you even love Xehanort anymore?” Axel asked, “Because—it doesn’t seem like it.”

 

“Feelings change and evolve over time. I don’t have to tell him I love you a thousands times a day anymore for him to know.” Roxas told him, “I do still love him, is it as passionate as at first? No...it isn’t. Especially considering—”

 

Roxas trailed off with a sigh.

 

“Tell us why we’re actually skipping today, Rox.” Axel said, “This isn’t like you. It sent warning bells off in my head when you suggested it. And I don’t want it to cloud over what should be a good day out.”

 

Cloud and his brothers leaned forward as Roxas played with the hem of his shirt.

 

“I think Xehanort is cheating on me.” Roxas said slowly, “During the beginning of summer he kept breaking dates for the stupidest of reasons. And then there was how we started this year. Showing favoritism to Yuffie and Larxene. We haven’t gone on a date yet, which is suspicious enough as it is. We usually go on our first date of the year the day after Assassin.”

 

“Why do you think he’s cheating?”

 

“Ventus kind of hinted at it during Assassin. Am I wrong, Ven?” Roxas asked, as Ventus winced.

 

“During the summer...when Terra and I were out on a date we saw him with Yuffie.” Ventus said slowly, “It was right before he left for the rest of summer. But Terra saw him kiss her.”

 

“What?” Cloud exclaimed, as Sora stared at Ventus in horror.

 

“Why didn’t you tell Roxas?” Axel asked, calmly as he kept glancing between the Strife brothers.

 

“I didn’t want to be the one to tell him.” Ventus said, “No one wants to tell their little brother he’s being cheated on. Especially by someone like Yuffie Kisaragi who is a social climbing crazy bitch.”

 

“Roxas-”

 

“I’m not going to break up with him. I’ll confront him about it. He’ll shed some tears and tell me how sorry he is that he cheated again. I’ll take him back like I usually do and things will be business as usual.” Roxas said, “Except I’m going to inform Rufus about it.”

 

“You’re going to tell Rufus?” Cloud gaped.

 

“Again?” Axel asked, as he looked at Roxas.

 

The red head forced his attention back on the road as Roxas shrugged.

 

“This will be the fourth time.” Roxas said, as he swallowed hard, “It won’t matter soon anyways. I told mom and dad and they’ve talked to the headmaster. Yuffie and Larxene won’t be attending Destiny for much longer due to illegal contraband that’s against the honesty code.”

 

“You’re getting them expelled?” Cloud asked, “And the fourth time?”

 

“Why haven’t you left him?” Ventus asked, hurt, “If Terra cheated on me once, I’d murder him.”

 

“Yes to both questions and you know why.” Roxas said, “However, I’ve never told Rufus before. It was another reason I wanted to go to Radiant Gardens today. I texted him last night after the party.”’

 

“Why didn’t you tell us that?”

 

“Because I also want to spend time with you guys too. I just—when I tell Rufus about it he’s going to be so strict with Xehanort. I need you guys as alibis that I didn’t do it. Rufus watches Xehanort a lot so he’ll say one of his birds told him.” Roxas told them.

 

“And Rufus hates cheaters almost as much as he hates abusers.” Axel said, “Plus he loves you Rox, so he’ll be fucking furious.”

 

“We all know Rufus is the backbone of the family ever since Palmer stepped down.”

 

“That’s because grandpa couldn’t get shit done.” Axel snorted.

 

“We’ve never met Rufus.” Cloud said, “Axel, when did you meet him?”

 

“I’m part of Xehanort and Roxas’ inner circle. Which means I get invited to every family gathering that Roxas doesn’t want to spend being awkward with Xehanort’s family.”

 

“Which is usually always.” Roxas laughed.

 

“Why would it be awkward?” Sora asked.

 

“It isn’t just our parents that are hard on me.” Roxas said.

 

“Yeah Rufus also expects a lot of Rox. Especially if he’s going to actually be part of the family.” Axel said, as he frowned, “Which considering your parents have already given Rox an eating disorder, I think it’s safe to say that Xehanort is going to be responsible for Roxas becoming an ax wielding maniac.”

 

“His family keeps asking when we’re going to get married.” Roxas told his brothers.

 

“You’re sixteen!” Cloud exclaimed, “What the hell?”

 

“That’s what I said.” Roxas said, “Apparently it’s expected of us to get engaged next year.”

 

“Do you want him to propose?” Sora asked, “Shit, if Riku proposed I don’t know what I’d do.”

 

Roxas frowned, “I don’t know. Somedays I wonder if we’d actually make a good married couple...other days I just want to run away from him as fast as I can.”

 

“You know, it doesn’t matter if mom and dad kicked our boyfriends out of school, we could still talk to them.” Ventus said, “If you don’t like him, you don’t have to stay with him.”

 

Roxas laughed softly, “You make it sound easy to dump him. He’s an Onose, you don’t dump them Ventus. They dump you and that’s how that works. Why do you think I’m still with him? It’s not like I have fun anymore being an asshole to everyone. Hopefully after my talk with Rufus...Xehanort will be better.”

 

Axel grabbed Roxas’ hand and squeezed it.

 

“If it doesn’t go the way you want it to, I’d gladly be killed for annihilating Xehanort.” Axel told Roxas seriously who shook his head.

 

“Don’t—don’t joke about that.” Roxas said fiercely, “Axel, it wouldn’t be worth it. We’ve had this conversation before.”

 

He ignored his brother’s glances as Axel shook his head.

 

“I don’t give a shit. He fucks up with you again, I will take him out for you.” Axel told him, “No one gets to fuck with you, Rox.”

 

Roxas shook his head, “It’s Xehanort Onose, Ax. You’re more important to me than him fucking with my feelings. Trust me, in the grand scheme of things, I need you more than I need you to protect me.”

 

It hurt Roxas that Axel looked so stunned by that. He frowned at the red head who tried to smile at him.

 

“Why so shocked?” Roxas asked, “You’re one of the most important people in my life, Axel. Hell, I’d take a bullet for every person in this car. You shouldn’t be surprised by that.”

 

“I know...I guess I’m just used to—Xehanort Roxas, and not you anymore.”

 

“That might have to change in private company.” Roxas teased, as his brother grinned widely, “So I say we talk to Rufus first and then all the retail therapy afterwards.”

 

“I nothing retail therapy, but I guess it works.” Ventus said.

 

And like that Roxas felt calmer than he had since they’d started school again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there is one thing Roxas needs it's mental health days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry about not posting lately!

Roxas smiled at the male in front of him when he entered the office. Rufus was someone that took no one’s shit especially when it came to Xehanort and his shenanigans. The older male smiled brightly when he saw the blonde; standing up fluidly and going to Roxas.

 

“What a surprise this is! How are you doing, Roxas?” Rufus asked, “I heard from your mother than you’re going to be modeling her line? How exciting is that!”

 

“I’m doing fairly well, Rufus. You remember Axel?” Roxas asked, “And these are my brothers Cloud, Sora and Ventus.”

 

“Axel, always a pleasure and it is great to meet Roxas’ other family. I’ve only ever met your parents in the time he’s been dating Xehanort.” Rufus said, before he guiding Roxas to a seat, “I take it this isn’t a social call however, from the look on your face.”

 

“You’d guess right. I don’t want to take up too much of your time therefore let me just cut to the chase.” Roxas said, as Rufus laughed.

 

“This is one of the reasons I adore your brother, boys. He doesn’t like to waste any time, mine or his.” Rufus told them, “Now what can I do for you?”

 

Roxas glanced at Axel because he was thinking of chickening out. Seeing the serene look on Axel’s face however made him smile as he looked to Rufus.

 

“Xehanort has been cheating on me.” Roxas said, all of them seeing the look of rage on Rufus’ face, “This will be the fourth time. I’m getting the girl expelled from school but—it’s the fourth time, Rufus. Obviously I’m doing something wrong if he’s cheating-”

 

“Never blame yourself for other people’s shitty decisions.” Rufus interrupted, “You’ve been nothing short of perfect for Xehanort. It’s about time he returned the favor.”

 

“Please don’t tell him I was the one to tell you. I know you have people that watch us—and I don’t want to cause a wedge to be thrown into my relationship with him.”

 

“Of course. I’ll tell him Luxord informed me of his indiscretions. I’ll give it a week or two and have a talk with him.” Rufus said, “Make no mistake, Roxas, I am very upset about this. I talked to him about being loyal to you. If you’re going to be engaged by the end of your senior year then he needs to start being serious now and not later.”

 

“E—Engaged?” Roxas asked.

 

“Yes, your parents and I discussed it with him.” Rufus told Roxas.

 

The blonde kept his face impartial but inside he felt like he was dying. If they’d already talked about proposals seriously then that meant that Roxas would still be dating him after his senior year. He kept his panic down as he smiled at Rufus.

 

Like he’d told Axel before, he was the best liar of their group.

 

“He never said anything about it to me.” Roxas said, “I’ll make sure not to disappoint.”

 

“You never do.” Rufus said, “It’s why I so love you with our Xehanort. You two will run our business well. Now if you’ll excuse me, I do have a meeting of my own to get to.”

 

“Of course, we have some shopping to do. I’ll see you Friday for dinner?” Roxas asked, as Rufus nodded, “Thank you, Rufus.”

 

“Nothing to thank me for. I should have drilled it more into his head to be monogamous.”

 

Roxas nodded as he stood up; leaving with his brothers and Axel.

 

“He was pissed but kept it bottled up.” Ventus said, “It was kind of impressive but terrifying?”

 

“That’s Rufus. He never lets his anger out onto the wrong people.” Axel told them, as they got in the elevator, “But shit, that bomb in our face. They’ve talked to him about getting married to you, Rox.”

 

Roxas kept smiling, “It’s great, right?”

 

A quick glance to Axel had the red head smiling as well.

 

“It is. You’ve been wanting that for a while.” Axel said, “For him to get serious.”

 

Cloud, Sora and Ventus looked at them both like they were insane as they exited the elevator. Going to the car and sliding in as Axel turned the car on. Immediately driving off as Roxas exhaled loudly.

 

“Fuck!” Roxas yelled, hitting the dashboard with his fist three times, “Fuck why me? Why the fuck would they discuss marriage with a sixteen year old?”

 

“Wait..I thought you were happy about it?” Sora asked, “You just said-”

 

“I said what I had to while there were cameras on us, Sora.” Roxas told him, as Sora’s eyes widened, “Do you not get how dangerous it is to date Xehanort? If I shit talk him or act anything less like— _him_ then it means hell for me.”

 

Because when he had to act like Xehanort’s Roxas it meant being cold, cruel and calculating. It meant being a bitch and an asshole first and foremost.

 

It meant not expressing what he actually thought and wanted.

 

“He didn’t tell you though.” Axel told Roxas, “You guys usually tell one another everything about any conversations between both your parents and he didn’t.”

 

“I don’t know what it means.” Roxas said softly, “I can’t even call him out on it either. If I do he’ll know I came here which means he’ll take it out on one of you. So that means I keep my mouth shut and the same goes for you guys back there.”

 

“Rox?” Cloud asked, “Has it always been like this?”

 

“What? You mean him stepping on eggshells and being a perfect human being for both their families and Xehanort? Yes, it has been. He only does it for you three.” Axel sneered, seeing the three older Strife’s flinch, “I’ve been there when your mother has laid into him about how important it is for him to date Xehanort. Heard the threats about what she’ll do if he doesn’t. Leon, Riku and Terra not attending our school any longer. Ruining their families so they couldn’t attend college or get a decent job. It’s not great being Roxas Strife, you know? He can’t be who he used to be so when you guys are assholes to him I want to beat you within an inch of your lives. I-”

 

“Axel, enough.” Roxas told him, hand on his knee, “Although I do agree, it’s not easy being me. If I can rely on anything or anyone it’s you, right Ax?”

 

“Damn straight you can.” Axel snapped, “Now I do need retail therapy. I haven’t been this mad since Saix.”

 

Roxas shook his head, “That’s another little problem that I need to fix.”

 

“You don’t have to-”

 

“Oh fuck yes I do.” Roxas said, “He hurt you Axel, therefore he gets the brunt of all the anger I’m feeling right now. Anger from Xehanort and my parents. He needs to count his good fortune that I don’t have him dropped into a well.”

 

“We can drop Sephiroth in right after him.” Axel joked.

 

“Wait, can we actually arrange that?” Ventus asked.

 

“Two phone calls and I could.”

 

“For real?” Sora questioned.

 

“Yeah.” Roxas snorted, “You just met the head of the Onose crime family and you’re wondering if we could make two people disappear? The answer to that is always yes.”

 

“Noted.” Sora said softly.

 

Roxas looked out the window and shook his head. He should have known better than to think he could go to college and break up with Xehanort.

 

His parents would never allow it and neither would Xehanort’s.

 

“You okay, Rox?” Axel asked.

 

“Just realized that tomorrow I can’t be like this.”

 

“Why not?” Cloud asked, “You don’t always have to be the asshole.”

 

“Obviously you’ve never had a one on one conversation with our parents about being perfect for Xehanort. And what’s perfect for him is the cold hearted mean girl bitch that I am at school.”

 

“You know why he does it.” Axel told them, “Let’s change the subject.”

 

Roxas was all for that as Axel pulled up to the mall. They all got out as the red head put his arm around the blonde’s shoulders.

 

“So I’m thinking we get lunch first then shop.”

 

“I agree with you.” Roxas said, “What do you guys think?”

 

His brothers just nodded their heads. Roxas letting Axel lead him to the food court. He didn’t want to eat anything but he knew he needed to. Unlike his brothers, Axel knew he’d been skipping meals since they’d started back. Although he knew that Cloud had known about his eating disorder or at least—

 

When it’d first started he had. He didn’t know that Sora and Ventus knew.

 

Axel ordering their food as his brothers went to a different place to eat.

 

“So what are you really thinking?”

 

“That I’m really going to enjoy going on a different vacation for break than Xehanort is.” Roas said, “I don’t want to spend a week in Radiant Garden. I think I actually want to go to Wonderland.”

 

“We haven’t been there in years.” Axel grinned, “I think the last time was when we were eleven?”

 

“I need the craziness to make my life seem sane.”

 

They ordered their food and stepped to the side as they waited for it.

 

Axel hugged Roxas, “So...how pissed was Xehanort when you talked to him earlier?”

 

“About a six.” Roxas said, “Became a nine when I said I needed a day with you and my brothers...and not him.”

 

“So he’s going to be a joy to be around tomorrow.”

 

Roxas laughed, “My boyfriend is always a joy.”

 

Axel smiled, “I know he’s one of our best friends but he’s an asshole not a joy.”

 

“Depends on the day and his mood.” Roxas told him, “If we don’t do our first date by the end of the week people will start talking Axel. When people start talking then it’ll get back to my parents. I’m not ready for that at all.”

 

The red head winced at the statement.

 

“Yeah...let’s not do that, shall we?”

 

“That’s the plan. It’s part of the reason why I needed to have this today. I needed a day away from him to get my head wrapped around things. The modeling thing...my thoughts that he was cheating which he is...just all of it. Tomorrow it’ll be business as usual.”

 

“We’ll talk to him about it. Yuffie and Larxene should be expelled and off campus by tomorrow. At least there’s that?”

 

“Now if I can just get Saix to follow.”

 

“If I’m not worried about that you shouldn’t either.” Axel told him.

 

“I always worry about things that concern you.” Roxas said, “You’re my best friend, Axel.”

 

“You’re going to make me cry and you know I don’t do that shit. Come on! Let’s go eat!” Axel said, grabbing their food.

 

Going over to where Roxas’ brothers were. And really, Roxas needed a day with his brothers. Had to have a day with his best friend. If he didn’t have days where he was actually _Roxas_ and not _him_ he would go crazy. With him spending ninety-five percent of his time with Xehanort and having to be perfect...well he felt like he was less than sane on a daily basis anyways.

 

Sitting next to the older male as they dug in he decided that he was going to have fun today and he didn’t care who liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas talks to Xehanort then comes up with a new game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys. I'll make the next chapter longer and post it sooner.

Roxas knew as soon as he opened the door to see Xehanort’s face that it was going to be a long conversation. His boyfriend had ignored him all day at school which was weird. It was definitely something that set Roxas’ internal alarms off.

 

As he let the male in, Sora came out of his room with Riku. Roxas was suddenly really happy that Cloud and Ventus were out with their friends.

 

“Hey Sora, Riku.” Xehanort said, politely, “Mind if Roxas and I have the room?”

 

It spoke volumes that his brother didn’t move; neither did Riku for that matter. They both looked between the other couple like they were solving a riddle.

 

“No offense, Xehanort, but Roxas and I have plans.”

 

“That’s great, but things change.”

 

“Sora, I’ll catch up with you later.”

 

Which translated to he’d tell him about it later. His brother frowned but nodded as he left the room with his boyfriend in tow.

 

Roxas turned to Xehanort who was frowning. Going over to the couch and sitting down. Patting the spot next to him as the blonde followed to sit down.

 

The best part about dating Xehanort was that he knew how to out-manipulate the male. Which meant playing so dumb that the male would have no chance but to trust him.

 

“Are you okay?” Roxas asked the male who looked at him in shock, “I know I pissed you off yesterday but...I guess I didn’t think you’d ignore me today. It was weird...and now I’m paranoid that people are going to talk. I don’t want my parents to hear about it and call me.”

 

Which Roxas didn’t and neither did Xehanort. Because his parents would tear him to pieces if he was fighting with the older male.

 

“I’m sorry, Roxas. I just got a call last night from Rufus.”

 

“And what did he have to say?” Roxas asked, confused.

 

“Things that I needed to hear. I’m going to be honest with you. I cheated on you with Yuffie this summer.”

 

Roxas’ eyes widened in actual shock. He didn’t think the male would actually admit it. He thought that Xehanort would play it off like nothing had happened. It wasn’t his style to tell the truth. It was Rufus’ on the other hand. Which meant that the head of their family had destroyed Xehanort verbally.

 

“W—What?”

 

“It was just a stupid mistake, Rox. You have to know that I wouldn’t do it again. I’d never cheat on you again because you’re perfect for me.”

 

“But you cheated on me?” Roxas asked, slowly but with conviction, “With Yuffie of all people? And I’m just supposed to forgive you for it no questions asked?”

 

He didn’t have to act furious because he was actually very pissed. Because Xehanort had said that in his authoritative voice which meant not arguments.

 

“I didn’t say that. I fucked up bad, Rox. Rufus knew about my indiscretions. I didn’t realize he’d been following me.”

 

“So that’s why you’re telling me? Because he’s making you-”

 

“Rufus didn’t tell me to be honest with you. He didn’t tell me to pour my heart out. I’m being honest with you because you deserve it. We’ve been together for years. I have to respect you enough to be honest with you. Especially if we’re going to be engaged within the next few months.”

 

Roxas stared at him like he was insane. Telling him that he cheated on Roxas then dropping engagement in the next sentence.

 

Engagement being dropped meant that Rufus and Roxas’ own parents had mentioned it. And it made the edges of his vision go gray in panic.

 

Engagement meant that he was wanting to stay together through college. Which meant that Roxas wouldn’t be free of this charade...possibly ever.

 

“Engaged? You just told me you cheated on me!”

 

Xehanort turned more bodily towards the blonde. Holding his face and caressing it made Roxas want to slap the hands away.

 

“Baby, you know I love you. You also know that our parents expect us to marry.”

 

While that was true, Roxas didn’t want to.

 

“And?”

 

“So when we get engaged I want us to be able to trust each other. It also means that I need to be honest with my mistakes.”

 

“Did you fuck her?” Roxas asked, as Xehanort winced, “That’s a yes. That’s not a mistake. That’s clear intent, X. Is she the first one?”

 

He only ever used Xehanort’s nickname when he was pissed or when he was being loving towards Xehanort.

 

Or pretending to be when he was pissed at the male.

 

“She’s the last one.”

 

“Didn’t answer my question.”

 

“Does it matter if I swear to not do it anymore?”

 

Roxas prided himself on being manipulative. And this was no exception as he felt his eyes burn. Holding back tears always worked best on Xehanort.

 

“It matters to me.”

 

“Don’t cry...please don’t cry.” Xehanort said softly, “Three others that didn’t matter. I was trying to figure out my feelings for you. We’d been together for so long and our parents both loved us together that I just—had to know.”

 

“I’ve never had to do that.” Roxas muttered.

 

“I know...because you’re too good for me. Please forgive me Roxas?”

 

“It isn’t fair...I need space right now. I need time to think.” Roxas said, as Xehanort stared at him in shock, “No, I need this Xehanort. I’ll see you tonight for Assassin okay?”

 

“Rox-”

 

“And you will give me that time. It’s the least you can do for me.”

 

Xehanort opened and shut his mouth before he nodded. The male stood up and kissed Roxas’ head before leaving.

 

The blonde pulled his phone out and texted Axel. Begging the red head to come over.

 

Roxas leaned back on the couch; staring up at the ceiling. It wasn’t fair because Xehanort knew he had to forgive him. Otherwise, his parents would have his ass. His brothers would lose their boyfriend’s. He wanted to slap Xehanort but that wouldn’t have fixed anything.

 

It would have made it worse actually.

 

The situation wasn’t fair at all. But then again, if Xehanort fucked up with Roxas it would be hard for his life as well. Rufus would accept no other for his son but Roxas. Had even put it in the stipulations of Xehanort’s trust.

 

Roxas shook his head before standing up and going to the door. Opening it and going towards Axel’s dorm. He shouldn’t have been shocked to see Axel on his way but he was.

 

“Hey Rox, what’s up?”

 

“Is Reno in your dorm?”

 

“No, he’s with Leon and Cloud.”

 

“Can we go to your dorm?”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Axel frowned, “What’s up?”

 

Roxas looked around and shook his head. He couldn’t discuss something like this out in the open. Not with how many people wanted Roxas and Xehanort to fail.

 

Not with how many enemies Roxas had.

 

Going into the red head’s dorm as Axel shut the door and locked it. Roxas going to each room to make sure they were alone.

 

He returned to the living area and sat down.

 

“He admitted it...cheating on me.”

 

Axel gaped at him before sitting down heavily.

 

“And then mentioned engagement not even three sentences later.”

 

“No he didn’t...he’s not that stupid.”

 

“He did.” Roxas confirmed, “I told him to give me some space until tonight. I had to think about it...even though we both know I’ll forgive him. I always will because if I’m not with him then my brothers can’t be with their boyfriends.”

 

Axel drew Roxas in a hug; the blonde cuddling into his side.

 

“Seems like a personal problem to me.” Axel told him, “It isn’t your job to guarantee their happiness.”

 

“Yes well, my brothers like the way they live. I like the way they live. Before I got with Xehanort do you remember what Ventus was like? How he acted and how he didn’t really go out much? He didn’t even talk to many people. Then he met Terra and it was like...he knew what it was like to be normal. Terra got him out of his shell far better than Cloud, Sora or myself ever could. And that, Axel, is why I do it. Cloud after Sephiroth? He met Leon and moved on. He believes in something again. Sephiroth almost destroyed my brother’s heart.”

 

“And Sora?”

 

“Riku keeps Sora grounded.” Roxas shrugged, “Without him Sora would always be a dreamer with no thought to consequences. He keeps my brother from living in lalaland.”

 

“And you? What about you?”

 

“What about me, Axel? You remember what happened with Sephiroth, right? How fucked up Cloud was because of it? He didn’t want to leave any of our sides after it. Sephiroth abused him on a level that I didn’t expect. Hells, neither did Xehanort and we know the type of fucked up shit he’s dealt with because of his family.” Roxas stood up and went to grab them drinks, “I swore to myself that I’d never do anything to jeopardize it. They’re my brothers and they’re genuinely happy with their lives for the first time in a long time, Ax. Why the hell would I screw that up?”

 

“Because Xehanort cheated on you!” Axel exclaimed, “And he treats you like dirt. He’s taking you on a date because it looks bad that you haven’t gone on one yet. It’s all about looks and appearances with your relationship, Rox...you didn’t expect me to be okay with that did you? You’re my best friend! We’ve known each other for so long...longer than most. I want you happy and if Xehanort isn’t it I don’t think anyone would blame you for dumping his ass.”

 

“My parents would and they’d take it out on my brothers. You don’t—Reno is your brother but your parents are normal compared to mine. And Reno—anyone who messes with him or you is deader than shit anyways.”

 

Axel laughed harshly, “That’s true. Do your brothers know about him confessing?”

 

“No, they don’t and they won’t either. I’m going to chill out until we go play Assassin.”

 

“They’ll know something is up when we play though, Rox.”

 

Roxas stared at him with a frown. Being friends with Axel so long had taught him a few things. Like right now? He knew that the male was right.

 

Unless…

 

“Unless I’m nervous.” Roxas grinned.

 

“Oh really and how are you going to explain that?” Axel asked dubiously, “You’re only nervous about things concerning your reputation.”

 

Roxas had to think about that for a moment. Again, Axel knew him too well. Things that affected his reputation had a domino effect on his brothers too.

 

A smile coming to his face as he turned to Axel.

 

“We change my game.” Roxas told him, “Look after skipping yesterday and not talking to Xehanort today it’s going to send a wrong message. Unless I was working on a different game for us to play tonight. A better one.”

 

Because Assassin is what made him so popular to begin with after he’d first started dating Xehanort. Then he’d become so bitchy and cruel that people would be idiots to cross him.

 

“And what game is that?”

 

“The bonus round that we do.” Roxas said, “We’ll play that but we’ll do it in the basement of the school.”

 

“It’s so creepy down there though!”

 

“Exactly.” Roxas told him, “We get some of my minions to make noises and make it creepier. It’s still who is the best liar but instead of two people I just mark one. One person in our entire group. And to make it harder the person that has been accused has to streak through campus if they aren’t marked. The accuser has to take a dare of _my_ choosing if they’re wrong.”

 

Axel finally grinned widely as he leaned forward, “And your dares are horrific on their own.”

 

“If someone gets scared and try to leave then they have to take a dare of my choosing.”

 

“And the winner gets what?”

 

“They’ll get the money in the middle and get to create a dare for one person of their choosing barring myself of course.”

 

“That...just might work.” Axel said, “Assassin was getting dull considering who usually wins. And this is so much more dangerous than that. Your dares and streaking? If they’re caught they’d get detention for a month. And if the wrong people see them? Then it might end their social life.”

 

“Exactly.” Roxas said.

 

“And what if they run before then? When we explain the rules?”

 

“I’ll explain to them through the text that this is the most extreme game that I’ve ever thought of. If they come then they accept any and all terms. If they try to leave gods help them because we won’t.”

 

Axel tilted his head as Roxas smirked.

 

“Meaning?”

 

“Social annihilation, which all of our friends are afraid of. Same rules apply as per usual. If they leave then all the dirt I have on them goes public.” Roxas said, as Axel’s grin widened, “If they don’t want to come to the next game that’s fine. But if they come tonight then they take their fate into their own hands.”

 

“Which would explain why you’re nervous when you’re talking to them. Because for us this is extreme. Participate or basically transfer schools.”

 

Roxas shrugged, “Our friends are used to me being a bitch. This is just next level for me. My parents and Xehanort’s are going to be proud.”

 

“That’s very true.” Axel said, as he pulled his phone out, “Shall we?”

 

Roxas got his own phone out as they both sent text messages to half their friends.

 

Tonight was going to be interesting to say the least.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas introduces the new game only to find out some things he didn't want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys!

Roxas and Axel went to the basement early to set up seating. The chairs were all in a circle which fit their needs perfectly. Roxas’ minions were hiding in different spots downstairs. Everyone had responded to the text; all stating they were coming.

The blonde had wanted to laugh when Xehanort had said he’d definitely be there.

Watching them come down one by one.

Sora and Riku both looked at him in concern and why shouldn’t they? He was fine when they left the room and now he looked nervous.

His brothers all sat together; Terra, Leon and Riku sat across from them. Seifer, Aqua and Larxene sat around his brothers.

Demyx, Zexion and Xehanort took the seats closest to where Roxas would be sitting. Which wasn’t in a chair but on a table with Axel. His best friend looked so proud of him.

Kairi, Namine, Marluxia, and Selphie took the remaining seats.

“Welcome one and all to my new game.” Roxas told them, smiling as he tilted his head, “The rules are quite simple. You try and leave after I tell you the rules then you face social destruction caused by yours truly. Is that understood?”

He watched them all nod their heads; but they each had varying looks of terror on their faces.

“The name of this game is Trickster. Similar to our final act of Assassin. I will mark one of you, just one, as the trickster. You have to lie to the ones around you. If you accuse the person and you’re wrong you have to accept one of my dares. If you’re accused and it’s wrong? Then you get to streak across campus. The winner gets all the money in the middle provided by all of you as well as getting to dare one person of your choosing with the exception of me and Axel. If you try and cheat, you’ll face social destruction. You’ll have to transfer schools I’ll make life so hard for you here. The final rule? If you get get scared and try to leave, you’ll face two dares from me. And I know you’re all asking yourselves the same question. ‘But Roxas, how do you know we’ll do the dares?’ The same way I always get what I want. By having enough dirt to ruin you and any semblance of a somewhat normal life after tonight. I think that covers it, right Ax?”

“It does indeed, Rox.” Axel said, “Now Roxas and I won’t be playing. Frankly, I’m too damn good of a liar and it’d be too easy for me to win. Roxas is our game leader. Rox, the situation if you will.”

“To make things interesting we’re going to...well...it’s more chaotic than usual. There is no situation to solve.” Roxas told them, as Axel went around and covered their eyes with cloth, “You’ll be attacking one another. Trying to thin out the liars from the ones telling the truth. You’ll use your own dirt on each other to cause the others to fall.”

Their anger would be their downfall, is how Roxas thought of it. Whoever told the most lies was obviously the trickster is what they’d think.

However the best way to win the game?

With the truth.

“Now I’ll mark the trickster and the game will begin.” Roxas stated evenly.

Roxas went to Demyx immediately and marked him under his shirt. A big red check mark showed before he dropped the shirt. It fell as the blonde straightened it.

Going back to his seat as Axel cleared his throat.

“Let the game begin.” Axel said slowly, as they all took the cloth off their eyes.

“Xehanort, start us off.” Roxas smirked, as his boyfriend stared at him and then the circle.

“Seifer doesn’t give out the punitive numbers that Roxas doles out anymore. He thinks that you’ve gotten too soft.” Xehanort said, as the male in question paled, “So instead of giving them out he goes to watch Ventus in the shower to jerk off.”

Ventus and Terra both gaped at the male who paled even more. Cloud and Sora both glared at Seifer who swallowed hard. Roxas just tilted his head to the side. Processing the information slowly as he decided to deal with Seifer later, personally.

“Marluxia was behind Sephiroth and Saix coming back.” Seifer stuttered, “He thought he could distract Roxas with it.”

“Why did he want to distract Roxas?” Namine asked, confused.

“Because he’s hated Roxas ever since he started to date Xehanort. Marluxia has wanted to fuck him for longer than we’ve known him. That’s why he started talking to you, Roxas. He needed an in and used you to get it! He hoped that if Sephiroth didn’t distract him because of wanting to protect Cloud then Saix would considering what he did. I mean, releasing that information about his best friend? Humiliating one of the only people that has never judged Roxas, not once. That keeps him from losing his shit on the daily? Not even just that but after what happened that started them dating-”

“Shut up Seifer.” Axel snapped.

Roxas felt himself pale drastically before he swallowed hard. His brother’s eyes turned to him quickly.

“I mean, Axel, I personally think that Xehanort and Roxas’ brothers would like to know why you started dating that piece of shit. It was an outstanding question last year, at least.” Seifer said, seeing he had all four people’s attention.

“If you know what’s good for you you’ll shut the fuck up.” Roxas sneered, “I swear, Seifer-”

“Like Xehanort said, I think you’ve gotten too soft. Roxas of two years ago wouldn’t even keep Marluxia in our circle of friends considering what he’s done. You would’ve destroyed him and his family easily. Now? Well, I think you got neutered by Xehanort. Otherwise your brothers and him would know that Saix drugged your drink at last year’s beginning of the year party. You see, kiddies, Roxas had told Axel to stay away from Saix. We all knew about his bad boy reputation and psychotic tendencies. Saix didn’t like that though because he thought he was in love with Axel. Infatuation is the closest a psycho like him can feel. So he drugged Roxas’ drink and tried to drown him in the lake. Axel stopped him from doing it and even agreed to date the fucker to keep Roxas safe.”

Roxas didn’t gape at the male; didn’t give much reaction except pulling his phone out. His brothers and Xehanort on the other hand? Well they were all openly gaping and glaring at Marluxia. Axel just looked as pale as Roxas.

“Marluxia, you’re going to be transferring by the end of the week. That’s if your parents don’t pull you out tomorrow.” Roxas informed the pink haired male who gaped at him, “Oh...by the way, I just texted them about everything we’ve buried protecting you. Including you fucking the headmaster last year to stop from being expelled. The chemistry teacher you screwed so you wouldn’t fail. Also, about the fact that you killed your house cat because he was getting more attention than you. You can leave now.”

“R—Roxas, he’s lying!” Marluxia exclaimed, “I’ve been loyal to you for four years!”

“Marluxia, you’ve never been good at lying.” Roxas said calmly, “I knew you had a crush on Xehanort. I knew that’s why you started talking to me. What I didn’t know was who got both of the biggest pains in my asses back in this school. Now that I do, well...damn it sucks to be you.”

He knew that he and his brothers...even Xehanort would be talking with him about Saix after the game.

Knew that Xehanort would want to speak about Marluxia. His boyfriend could keep Seifer, who would very much feel Roxas’ wrath, however he’d still have an attack dog. However, he couldn’t abide by Marluxia bringing back Sephiroth and Saix. Not after what had happened with the two males.

It was interesting to see the newfound respect that lit up his brothers eyes when they stared at the red head. Even Xehanort looked at Axel proudly.

Marluxia stood up abruptly and left. Seifer leaning back as Roxas laughed softly.

“You’re out of the game too, asshole. I told you to stop and you persisted. You’ll receive your punishment tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll give out the orders now that you see I’m very much not neutered. Agreed?”

Seifer looked terrified as he looked at the spot that Marluxia had sat then at Roxas.

“Of course, Roxas.” Seifer said, before getting up and leaving.

“Namine.”

The blonde looked at Roxas before smiling.

“Kairi draws dirty pictures of Xehanort, Roxas and Axel.”

“Whoa….wait...together?” Xehanort asked, “I’d like to see those, Kairi.”

Roxas hit Xehanort’s shoulder as the male shrugged.

A loud bang echoed as they all; with the exception of Roxas and Axel, jumped.

“Zexion cheated on our last exam. He wants to be the smartest in our friend group but he’s just average.” Aqua stated, “Because what makes you special in Roxas’ little group now?”

“It was in Latin and I’m not ashamed of it.” Zexion said calmly, “I’d love to see any of you try to take that class and make anything higher than a B.”

“Also, it’s common knowledge.” Kairi said, “Latin sucks and he did what any of us would do. No hate over here.”

“Try again, asshole.” Zexion snorted, “Aqua over there tried to break Cloud and Leon up last year because she’s in love with Cloud.”

“I already knew that.” Roxas said, “Why do you think Aqua failed her last exam forcing her into summer school?”

“That was you?” Aqua asked, her eyes narrowed, “I knew I didn’t actually fail!”

“Well when you pay enough the teachers here will do anything you want. Or if they’re scared of your boyfriend.” Roxas smiled sweetly, “You fucked with my brother’s relationship Aqua. Be happy I didn’t have you expelled and black listed from boarding and private schools. You’re here on scholarship and therefore it’d be hard as hell for you to get into a good college.”

Aqua paled and leaned back.

“I think Aqua’s marked.” Riku said, “She’s been acting weird since the game started and now she comes out about Zexion. Really obvious about it too.”

“You accusing?” Axel asked, as the silver haired male nodded.

“You’d be wrong.” Roxas giggled, “And I am so glad Aqua is out first. You’ve been pissing me off for a while, Aqua. Strip and go home. And don’t worry, you can do it out those doors there with them closed. That way we won’t see anything.”

“You’re all assholes.” Aqua snapped, “I am so happy to inform you all that my parents are transferring me to Hollow Bastion Boarding School. Effective tomorrow, I was going to tell you after the game but now is as good a time as any. So I won’t be stripping and Roxas? I can’t wait for someone to get dirt on you and release it to the school like you’ve done to us for the last five fucking years. Later.”

Aqua stood up and left the room calmly as the blonde huffed.

“Does she know that my cousin is at Hollow Bastion?” Xehanort asked, “Well she will tomorrow I guess.”

Roxas smiled at Xehanort who returned it easily. Aqua had been pissing Roxas off for the last two years. Ever since she’d set her sights on Cloud; trying to ruin his happiness for her own.

“I don’t want to play anymore.” Namine said softly, “Roxas...this is intense even by our standards. It doesn’t hurt that you all are being so vicious about it.”

“That’s your choice but remember you’ll have to do two of Roxas’ dares.” Axel reminded her.

“It can’t be worse than having to streak or getting one of his more awful dares.” Namine said, standing up as Kairi did, “It’s a great idea for a game, Roxas...just...wish the people weren’t so douchey about it.”

They both left as Roxas frowned.

“Riku still has to be dared.” Axel told Roxas.

“Good.” Roxas said, brow raised, “You’ll be getting your dare in the morning Riku. You can stay to see who wins however.”

The silver haired male actually looked scared which fit Roxas’ needs perfectly.

“Who is next?” Roxas asked.

“Zexion and Demyx are both too loyal to us to have done anything manipulative or idiotic.” Xehanort said, as they both bowed their heads at him, “Your brothers and their lovers on the other hand? I’m not so sure about.”

Roxas leaned back on the table with a shrug.

“I know that Sora planted evidence two years ago that caused the irate debate scandal between you two.” Demyx stated, as Roxas snorted.

“I knew that as well.” Roxas yawned.

“What about Leon sending Xehanort that picture of you and Axel sleeping in bed together?” Ventus asked, who caught his youngest brother’s attention, “Yeah didn’t think you knew that.”

“I did not know that. You caused me a lot of migraines, Leon.” Roxas stated plainly, “Interesting, but was that your idea or Cloud’s? You would never do something so stupid.”

“And I would?” Cloud asked.

“You have before.” Axel put in, “You, Ventus and Sora.”

“How is this for shocking then? Xehanort originally wanted to date Sora because he thought it’d be easier for him. Sora is...what did he say? A bundle of energy and kindness. Whereas back then you were cold; similar to an icicle.” Demyx told them, as Roxas flinched.

Xehanort looked completely shocked. The blonde, while he had flinched, didn’t. He had known that Xehanort had decided on him just as Roxas had on the Onose heir. He didn’t know that Sora was his first choice. While Xehanort and Roxas had been friends through Kadaj they hadn’t really been in the same friend group.

Xehanort had Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia and Larxene back then. All twisted around his fingers. Roxas had had his brothers and Axel. That was all he had needed until his mother had drilled dating the right people into his mind.

“Roxas-”

“If you’re expecting me to be mad I’m not.” Roxas told him, “I’ve been hearing that all my life. Only now it’s I’m a bitch, vindictive, cruel and calculating. My brothers are much kinder than me. Even Cloud is and he’s been through some hellish shit because of Sephiroth. Won’t be the first nor the last time.”

“But Roxas-”

“Trust me, X.” Roxas told him condescendingly, “I knew I was never anyone’s first choice. Again, tell me things I don’t know.”

Xehanort stared at the blonde with a look of shame on his face that almost amused Roxas. The older male didn’t do that look very often. Xehanort was a very prideful person who didn’t let his emotions rule his face. Unless it came to offending Roxas.

“I’m growing bored of this game and those of you who know me best should know by now that when I’m bored it’s dangerous.”

Demyx and Zexion both looked to one another. The blonde knew they both had nothing else to use. The couple were too kind to figure out dirt on others. The things they had had tonight though cut a little too deep for Roxas’ taste.

“Xehanort cheated on you last year with Larxene.” Terra said slowly, “Which your brothers and the rest of us knew about.”

Roxas felt his blood go cold. There went his somewhat good mood. He saw it on his boyfriend’s face that he wanted to punch Terra.

“Define all.”

“Everyone in this room with the exception of yourself and Axel.”

“And yet none of you told me. I’d say that’s shocking but I know who Xehanort is.” Roxas said, laughing softly, “The lies never stop, do they X?”

Roxas got off the table; once again being reminded that Xehanort was a cheater and that they all knew left a bad taste in his mouth. Xehanort stood up quickly and tried to grab Roxas’ arm. The blonde outmaneuvered him.

“I declare Axel the winner. Take the money, Ax.” Roxas told him, as the red head stared at him, “I have a photo shoot tomorrow so I need to get to bed. The last thing I need is for my mother to give me hell because I look tired.”

“Roxas!” Sora said, standing up as his brother glared at him.

“I don’t want to speak to any of you right now. Let me have my space.”

Axel knelt down and grabbed the money. He followed after the blonde quickly when Roxas had shown he wasn’t going to wait.

The red head fell in step with Roxas.

“Are you alright?”

“Knowing that everyone knew that Xehanort was unfaithful should devastate me but all it does is make me angry. I’m going to make everyone dread the day they met me tomorrow. They won’t do anything to retaliate either. They’re too smart to do it.”

“It is better to be your friend than your enemy. Demyx and Zexion love and adore your friendship though. They most likely did it so you wouldn’t be hurt, Roxas.”

While that was true it didn’t make him feel better. Demyx and Zexion, while they were Xehanort’s friends had quickly changed allegiance when Roxas had entered their circle. While Xehanort had the connections, Roxas had both. Rufus adored the blonde and did whatever he needed. Plus when he was furious it was never a good thing for anyone.

“Axel, spend the day with me tomorrow?”

“Of course, Rox.” Axel said, looping their arms together, “I was going to anyways. We’ll handle school easily. You can plot your revenge against everyone with the help of myself and Reno. Then we’ll go to the photo shoot. After we can pig out on junk food and bad movies.”

“Can’t pig out on junk food anymore, Axel.” Roxas reminded him, “My mother would have a field day.”

“Fuck your mother.” Axel rolled his eyes, “You just found out your boyfriend of how many years cheated on you at least twice if not more?”

Roxas flinched as the red head frowned.

“Sorry, I just—you deserve to have a grieving session more than anyone, Rox.”

“It’s fine. You’re not wrong but I just don’t feel like fighting with my mother again. It’s futile you know.”

“Then we’ll pig out on veggies.”

“Love you, Ax.” Roxas said, hugging the male.

“As you damn well should. Now I’m thinking you can stay in my dorm tonight and we can finish watching our bad reality tv shows.”

Roxas approved of that plan greatly as he let Axel lead him back to the dorms. He just hoped tomorrow would prove to be a better day than today.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photo shoot goes about as well as Roxas expects it to.

School had more or less been exactly what Roxas had expected. He had been avoided by Xehanort and Seifer; which he’d known would happen. His brothers had given him a wide berth in case he was feeling particularly vindictive. Terra, Leon and Riku had all three skipped. Which once again, wasn’t shocking to him.

 

Axel had stayed by his side all day; throughout all their classes as Roxas’ minions did his bidding. He didn’t have to talk to anyone when his minions could pass along the messages just fine.

 

“Turn a little to the right.” the photographer called to him, “Actually, can we get him in a different oufit? I’m not feeling this one.”

 

Four outfits into the photo shoot and Roxas didn’t know what the hell he was doing. He could see the disappointment on his mother’s face from where she was behind the computers. The bubble of anxiety that welled up in his chest had him turning to Axel who was smiling at him comfortingly.

 

He was given another outfit as he went to change into it. The red head followed after him as the blonde entered the room.

 

Axel locked the door as Roxas dumped the clothes.

 

“What was my mother thinking? I can’t do this, Axel.” Roxas breathed out, “I can see her judging me from where she’s sitting. I’m going to get the worst lecture of the year. And you know she knows about Xehanort and I fighting? Yeah, she told me about that as soon as she saw me. I can’t—I don’t want to do this.”

 

“Then tell her that.” Axel said.

 

“And let her look like an idiot when the face of her line backs out? I can’t do that.”

 

“Then, _hey_ look at me.” Axel told him, going to his best friend, “Then stop acting like my Roxas and act like Xehanort’s. Act like Xehanort and his entire family are in the room and you have to impress the shit out of them or risk scorn from all.”

 

Roxas laughed softly, “You make a good point.”

 

He started to change into the new outfit. Trying to calm himself down as he looked at himself in the mirror. Having Axel fix his jacket before tilting his head to the side. The red head’s finger going to the corner of Roxas’ lip and fixing the gloss there.

 

“Look, your mother can’t control you forever.” Axel said softly, “If you really are unhappy with how she treats you then confront her on it. Otherwise nothing will change and you’ll always be miserable. You’ll always have your eating disorder. And Rox, I don’t want to walk in on you dead because your mother has you thinking you’re the size of a whale.”

 

Roxas looked at him and nodded before they walked back out. The blonde going to the mark again before he glanced at his parent who was frowning at the screens.

 

“Please Roxas, give us something to work with.”

 

Pretend that Xehanort and his family were in the room. Act like Xehanort’s Roxas...he’d laugh if it wasn’t true that he acted like two different people when it came to when he was around his parents or his boyfriend. Versus who he was like with Axel and his friends.

 

Looking at his best friend before his face changed into an impassive one. Facing the camera as he started to pose for the camera. Looking at Axel who smiled at him widely.

 

“Finally!” the photographer said, “Beautiful!”

 

Angling his body and acting like he would if Xehanort were there.

 

Tilting his head as the photographer finally started to get excited. It was actually uplifting if Roxas was honest with himself.

 

“Hold that!”

 

Stopping in his pose as the male took the shot. Continuing to move and change his look every so often.

 

Seeing Axel’s grin boosted him all the more. Finally feeling like he wasn’t completely screwing up everything for his mother.

 

Finally feeling like they were getting somewhere. Breaking as he went back over to the hair and makeup crew. Everything get touched up as Axel walked over.

 

“Don’t freak but Xehanort is here.”

 

Roxas’ face pinched just a little; keeping him calm before he smiled.

 

“He knows better than to surprise me when I’m doing things for my parents.”

 

“I know but he wants to talk to you.” Axel winced.

 

Roxas frowned, “Tell him to wait for me in my dressing room. I’ll be there in a moment.”

 

Axel nodded while Roxas watched the red head’s reflection in the mirror. Xehanort’s silver hair was not hard to see. The crew finishing as he stood up.

 

“I need five minutes.” Roxas told the photographer who nodded his head.

 

Going to his dressing room and shutting the door. He leaned against it as Xehanort stared at him with his mouth slightly agape.

 

“Roxas, holy—you look gorgeous.” Xehanort breathed out, as the blonde blushed, “Sorry I just—I came here to talk.”

 

“You came to a place where I’m doing a job to talk? Are you insane? My mother is right out there X.”

 

“Yes to show her that we’ve reconciled. Axel texted Demyx that your mother knew.”

 

Roxas shook his head, “Even when I’m furious with you I can’t be for too long because then you do things like this. Even though I’m within my rights to be mad at you.”

 

“You are. However, I don’t want to give your mother anything to make your life harder. I love you, Roxas, you know that.”

 

“I thought I did before you cheated on me twice.”

 

“I was just scared of committing to you. Now I’m not and I know what I want.”

 

“And that’s me now?”

 

“It’s been you always, Roxas.”

 

“If it has always been me then what were Larxene and Yuffie?”

 

“Mistakes that should have never happened. I can never apologize to you enough, Roxas. I don’t know what to do to make it up to you either.”

 

There wasn’t anything he _could_ do to make it up was the issue. Roxas wasn’t going to say that. He was just going to make sure things went back to normal before his mother talked to him more about it.

 

“Fine we’ll return to things as usual. Do this to me again though X….and I’m done. I’ll break up with you before I’m cheated on a third time. Rufus won’t blame me for it either because he hates cheaters. Oh yeah, by the way, he called me last night to apologize for you. Told me he hated how you were acting and treating me. That I deserved so much better and you would be that way from now on.” Roxas told Xehanort who paled, “So think about it like that, Xehanort. One more indiscretion and I’m out. And unlike you, I don’t have any stipulations in my trust stating that I have to be with you. My grandfather only stated that I had to be of fit mind. Not that I had to date a certain person that they named.”

 

“Of course, Roxas...I’ll be so much better.”

 

“Make sure you are.” Roxas stated, “Now I need to get back to my job. You sticking around?”

 

“I am and then we can go get dinner.”

 

Roxas weighed that over in his mind. He’d made plans with Axel and it’d be rude to cancel.

 

“Perhaps.” Roxas told him, as he opened the door, “Or we could do that tomorrow seeing as how I have plans with Axel.”

 

“Axel will understand that your mother needs to see us going on a date to know that we aren’t fighting anymore.”

 

“I’m not being rude to my best friend just because you couldn’t keep it in your pants. Which is what it was, Xehanort. If you needed sex you could have come to me.”

 

“It wasn’t just about that, Roxas. I told you why it happened.” Xehanort said, pulling him close.

 

A hand on the blonde’s cheek as Roxas found himself leaning into it. Xehanort had a way of twisting him around to do what he wanted. It was something his brothers hated about his relationship.

 

“I’ll ask Axel if he minds rescheduling.” Roxas told him, “But you’d better make this date worth it, X.”

 

“I will.”

 

Roxas went back to the set; looking to Axel and Xehanort as the two spoke before he once again started to pose. He could see his best friend’s face from where he was. The red head didn’t look pleased that was for sure. And the blonde knew that meant that his boyfriend was asking for him about rescheduling.

 

“Chin down just a little.” the photographer called as Roxas did just that.

 

When Axel stormed off it made the blonde pause in his movements. Xehanort looked content but his best friend walking away made him worried.

 

Axel wasn’t one to back down from anything. It was something Roxas loved about the male. He had defended Roxas on so many different things even at risk of his own reputation.

 

He wanted to go after the red head but knew he couldn’t. Not while his mother was watching.

 

And once again Roxas wondered why he did it all. Why he went through the motions of dating Xehanort even though the male had proven time and again not to be worth it. Why didn’t he date someone he knew cared about him as more than a way to get money?

 

Why didn’t he stand up to his vile parents who were using him to solidify their family?

 

Why didn’t he stand up for himself period?

 

“Roxas? Earth to Roxas? Are you alright?”

 

Roxas’ head turned to his mother who looked impatient. He opened and shut his mouth. His eyes glanced to Xehanort who also looked worried. Axel had returned with a cup of something; the red head frowning as he tilted his head at the blonde.

 

“Roxas!” his mother snapped, as his gaze fell back on his mother, “What is going on with you? Let’s break for five again. Come on, Roxas.”

 

“I’m fine-”

 

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

 

Roxas took a deep breath as he followed his mother out of the building. Mentally preparing himself as she turned on him quickly. She just looked at him; her eyes picking out every single flaw. He’d seen that look on her face more than enough times. The first time she’d tried to do it to Cloud his older brother had rolled his eyes and left. He’d gone and spent the night at Zack’s house.

 

“Why do you _insist_ on embarrassing me? Spacing out like that? And you could have at least lost a little bit of weight for today-”

 

“I lost eight pounds.” Roxas interrupted, “I didn’t eat anything before I came here because I didn’t want to look bloated.”

 

“Don’t lie to me, Roxas. I know you’re fighting with Xehanort. What do people do when they’re in fights with their boyfriend? They pig out on junk food. You know what junk food does? It makes you fat which you look like. I don’t say it to hurt you.” she sneered, “I’m trusting you with this campaign. I need you to look and act like you’re my son. Which means I need you to lose weight and keep it off. Do you think Xehanort wants to date someone who looks like they ate an entire buffet? If you can’t do that then you need to leave. And if you do, at least leave with Xehanort and not Axel. It’ll raise too many questions.”

 

Roxas watched his mother walk back inside with an open mouth. He felt his eyes sting as he tried to take a deep breath. He could freak out later. If he actually left he knew his mother would raise all amounts of hell. If not to him then Cloud, Sora or Ventus.

 

So with that thought he went back in. Seeing Axel’s worried face matching Xehanort’s as he went back to his mark. His mother looked pleasantly surprised that he stayed. Like he could leave without facing her wrath.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Roxas nodded as he refocused. He remembered why he went through all this crap.

 

Because thinking about Cloud not being with Leon left an awful taste in his mouth. While Cloud was rebellious he didn’t want to be disowned. Which his parents would do if he stayed with the brunette if they forbade it. Cloud wouldn’t want his parents to mess with their heads any more than they had. It was purely about protecting his younger brothers. Thinking about Cloud not smiling and goofing off with Leon and their friends made Roxas upset. Leon was the only person that could talk Cloud out of his traumatic memories. When his brother’s panic attacks got to be too hard for them to stop.

 

Sora not being with Riku was the weirdest thought for him. He’d known Riku for so long that the silver haired male not being in his brother’s life was like if Roxas wasn’t. It wasn’t a conceivable thought. That and Sora needed someone to keep his ideas grounded to reality. Which Riku did every single time Sora thought of an adventure they could go on. Like when they were younger and Sora wanted to build a raft to sail on. Riku had gone with the idea up to the point of them actually sailing it without knowing how to sail. They’d gotten Riku’s uncle to show them that. Sora wouldn’t leave Cloud and Roxas behind, so he’d let Riku go if it meant his family not casting him aside.

 

Ventus, on the other hand, was not like their older two brothers. He had a low tolerance for their parent’s bullshit and would leave. He wouldn’t care about being disowned or shunned. If it meant losing Terra then he’d say fuck you to everyone and leave. Ventus was what Roxas wanted to be so much. Strong, independent and uncaring if he hurt his parents. Wanting to have his own life without the restraints their parents put on them.

 

“And that’s a wrap!”

 

Roxas clapped with the others as his mother beckoned him to come over to the computer. Showing him the pictures and suddenly Roxas understood her stress about him. The camera, while the clothes looked flattering on him, did seem to distort his features. At least in his mind it did. While he didn’t look fat he didn’t look...good.

 

“See what I was talking about?” she asked, a knowing look in her eye as Roxas nodded, “We can use some of these. Photoshop was invented for a reason. We’ll know better for next month’s shoot.”

 

Before with his eating disorder he did it because he was stressed. He did it because he thought he was bigger than he was. Axel had helped change that perspective but now it was all he could think about as he looked at the pictures. Was that how he always looked? His face looked so round and his arms looked so big.

 

“Go change and you can go back to the dorm.”

 

Roxas nodded again as he turned and went to the changing room. He ignored Axel and Xehanort along the way. Shutting and locking the door before he started to change. The thing is...is that Roxas knew he should talk to either of the people outside or one of his brothers. But all he could think about is that that was why Xehanort cheated.

 

Roxas had gotten too complacent with himself. And now that he’d seen what that complacency had gotten him he knew he needed to change it.

 

While he’d love to stand up to his parents and dump Xehanort he also knew that he needed to keep his parents happy until after he and his brothers graduated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets have a somewhat heart to heart.

Roxas stared at himself in the mirror in his room. Two days since the photo shoot and he had gone back to top form is what Axel had said. Seifer was giving out the punitive orders like he should be because now he was back to fearing the blonde. After what happened with Marluxia he’d be a fool to cross him. He tilted his head as he watched his reflection. Axel knew something was wrong; it’d be shameful if he didn’t. Roxas had skipped four out of six meals. His brothers were wrapped up in the boyfriends right now which was fine. It meant less pressure from them.

 

Turning and grabbing his bag as he walked out the door. Heading to his meeting place with Axel on the steps of the school library. Seeing Demyx and Zexion already there with the red head made him smile. Xehanort was nowhere in sight yet which wasn’t shocking. The male was probably with Reno and Xehanort.

 

“Morning sunshine.” Axel grinned.

 

Roxas adored his best friend for acting like everything was alright. Even if he felt or new differently he still wouldn’t let it leak out into their group.

 

“Someone text Seifer to give a twelve out to Tidus.”

 

“Damn what did he do?” Axel asked.

 

“Shoved Sora into a door yesterday.” Roxas stated, “You know he likes Riku and hates Sora for being with him.”

 

“I’ll tell him to give Tidus a twenty.”

 

Roxas laughed, “Thank you, Demyx.”

 

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Zexion asked.

 

“I mean, we’re going to class.” Roxas shrugged, “Outside of that I don’t know.”

 

“Hey Rox? Why haven’t you and Xehanort gone on many dates yet this year? Typically you’re on like your twelfth date?” Demyx asked.

 

Roxas stared at the male and shrugged.

 

“You’d have to ask X that.”

 

“But like...people are talking.” Demyx told him, even after Zexion elbowed him hard.

 

“What are they saying?” Roxas asked, as they got up when the first bell rang.

 

“Just that it’s weird that you haven’t gone on many dates. The rumors are that he’s going to dump you.”

 

“Why would I do an idiotic thing like that?” Xehanort asked, coming from behind them.

 

“You’d have to ask them, X.” Roxas said slowly.

 

“Well, I was going to suggest going on a date tonight. There’s a new restaurant opening and I scored us a reservation.”

 

“Sounds like a great idea.” Roxas told him.

 

“I figured you’d like it.”

 

“Of course I would.” Roxas said.

 

Seeing Sora walk with Riku, Kairi and Namine. Ventus and Terra trailing behind them deep in conversation.

 

Xehanort pulled Roxas close to him and kissed his temple.

 

“So I’ll pick you up from your dorm at five and we’ll go from there.”

 

“Are you wanting to do something other than dinner?”

 

“I was thinking we could also go see a movie.”

 

Roxas knew that he was trying to fix things. He knew that he needed to try as well. It was just hard to when he was thinking about Axel.

 

Axel who he’d always cared about. Who never judged him and knew everything about him. His best friend that would do anything for him.

 

But he wasn’t an Onose and therefore not an option for Roxas. Not by his parents reasonings.

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

If he hated his life so bad why not change it?

 

He knew why but he didn’t have to like it.

 

The arm around his waist tightened when Axel walked in step beside them. His best friend showing him a picture of Cloud and Leon on his phone. The pair were skipping today and had gone to Atlantica for the long weekend they were going to have after today.

 

“So what are our plans for this weekend?” Axel asked, turning to walk backwards in front of Roxas.

 

Demyx and Zexion both laughed at the red head as Roxas rolled his eyes.

 

“I figured we’d have a party at the lake.” Roxas shrugged, “Or...maybe we cuold have a party at the haunted train station?”

 

Xehanort cringed, “I hate that place. It’s so creepy.”

 

“Because it’s haunted.” Zexion stated, “I’m down to have a party there Roxas. It’s been a long time since we’ve been there.”

 

“Agreed, a change in scenery would be nice.”

 

“What say you, Axel?” Roxas asked.

 

“I say if we get your minions and Xehanort’s to decorate it today instead of doing class then we could have one of the best parties ever there.”

 

“Demyx, send the texts out.” Xehanort said, as the blonde grinned and pulled his phone out.

 

Roxas entered the classroom first; his hand in Xehanort’s as the male pulled him close as soon as they got into the room. He forced a believable laugh out as he stared at Sora and Ventus in their seats.

 

Going up the steps to the top row. Sitting down in the middle while Xehanort sat on one side. Axel going to the other so he could sit next to Reno.

 

“Alright, the minions are on it.” Demyx said, “Also Seifer gave Tidus a thirty.”

 

Roxas raised a brow, “That wasn’t the number I gave him.”

 

“Yes but we don’t put Tidus’ name in the mix without a good reason.”

 

“Make sure he doesn’t do it again.” Roxas told him seriously.

 

Sora had turned around at Tidus’ name with a frown. His brother standing up and coming up the steps. Roxas held in a sigh as he smiled tightly at the brunette.

 

“What’s up, Sora?”

 

“Can we talk?” Sora asked, looking at his brother and then Xehanort, “It won’t take long.”

 

“It would have to not take long given class starts in ten minutes.” Roxas joked, as Sora frowned, “But yeah, sure.”

 

Getting up and going to the stairs to meet Sora as they walked down them. Roxas couldn’t hold in the sigh that left when Ventus stood up and followed them out.

 

“What did I do now?” Roxas asked, “Breathe wrong? I know I didn’t leave a mess in our dorm. So what could I have possibly done to get the twin gang up?”

 

“You’re talking to Xehanort again? I thought after he cheated you’d be done with him, Roxas?”

 

“How could I be done with him?” Roxas questioned, “He’s Xehanort Onose, Sora. He’s the only person that our parents think is good enough for me.”

 

“You’re joking, right? You could-”

 

“We aren’t having this conversation. I’m with him so you can be with Riku and Ventus can be with Terra. I’m with him so that Cloud can be with Leon. Because if I’m not then they take out all their frustration on you guys. Forbidding you from being with them. And you’d do it because you are used to our lifestyle. And for Cloud and Sora, you don’t want to leave me alone with our parents. Ventus you’d run off with Terra in two seconds. My happiness comes second and it always has because of you guys. Cloud’s relationship with Sephiroth? Detrimental, abusive and all around shit. Sora, you need Riku because as much as I love you...you would probably get killed when you had an idea for one of your adventures if Riku wasn’t there to tether you to the here and now. Ventus...Terra keeps you human. He keeps you from going crazy on all of us. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a life to get back to, you should do the same.”

 

“Have you eaten lately?” Ventus asked, his tone cool.

 

Roxas’ shoulders tensed as he glanced at his brother.

 

“What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?” Roxas asked, looking around.

 

Most people would thankfully be in class.

 

“It means have you eaten lately? I haven’t seen you in the cafeteria lately. You haven’t eaten any of the snacks we got you in the dorm. So it means, have you eaten since the photo shoot with mom?” Ventus asked, as Sora elbowed him hard enough that the blonde gasped.

 

“I have.”

 

“Liar.” Sora muttered, “We asked Axel if you had and he said no. So what did mom say to you this time?”

 

“Nothing that I didn’t need to hear. After seeing the pictures I shared her view.” Roxas said, not seeing the equal amount of fury and heartbreak in his brother’s eyes, “I do need to lose weight. It’s better I saw it now when it isn’t that bad rather than later when it was too late.”

 

“Our parents have destroyed your self esteem.” Sora said slwoly, “You aren’t fat, Roxas. That’s actually insane to say! And you don’t have to date Xehanort if he doesn’t make you happy. Mom and Dad can’t do anything to make us stop dating who we are. If you would just stand up to them once! Just the one time then I guarantee you that they’d stop.”

 

Roxas laughed softly, “You still don’t get it do you? Not even after I’ve told you twice. Xehanort is going to be proposing soon. He told me about it a few days ago. Rufus is wanting it and so are our parents.”

 

“P—Proposing?” Ventus asked, paling, “Roxas...”

 

Ventus pulled Roxas down the hall away from the classroom with Sora right behind them.

 

“Roxas, I am telling you that I do not give a shit if I lose Terra or not. If it means you not accepting a proposal from that asshole I will gladly lose Terra-”

 

“Yeah and I don’t have to date Riku-”

 

“You both love them.”

 

“Like you love Axel.” Ventus said, as Roxas’ eyes widened, “We’re your twins, Rox. We know you better than anyone. The way he treats you is how we want your boyfriend to treat you. We love you so much, Rox. We see how you look at him-”

 

“Stop.” Roxas said, holding Ventus’ hands, “Please...just...stop. I can’t like him...gods if Xehanort knew I liked Axel it’d end terribly. I’m okay with this, Ven. I promise I am. If I wasn’t-”

 

“You’d still do it so we wouldn’t lose the people we love.” Ventus snapped, “It’s insanity, Roxas.”

 

“I can’t talk about this anymore. We have class-”

 

Roxas moved to leave as Ventus’ hands pulled him back.

 

“Please...don’t accept.” Ventus said, “I know reckless and harsh but—I care more about you than my own happiness. You’re my brother and you’re our youngest one. We’re supposed to protect you and make sure you’re alright. Not the other way around. So, if he proposes don’t say yes.”

 

Roxas tilted his head at Ventus, “If I don’t say yes….our parents will eviscerate me.”

 

“Then let them!” Ventus exclaimed, “We’ll protect you, Roxas.”

 

“You don’t say no to an Onose.” Roxas said, “They’re dangerous-”

 

“Yeah and Rufus adores you. He wouldn’t hurt you, Roxas. Come on, Rox, I know you don’t like being this frigid bitch anymore than we like it from you.”

 

Roxas shook his head, “I have to get back. Nice talk.”

 

Ignoring Sora as he pulled his hands from Ventus’. Going back into the classroom and up the steps.

 

“What did they want?” Xehanort asked.

 

“Guilt tripped me about hanging out with them.” Roxas lied, as he shrugged.

 

“Invite them to the party. You can hang out there.” Xehanort shrugged.

 

“That’s if they’ll come.” Roxas laughed, as the last bell rang.

 

He pulled his notebook and textbook out. Smiling at Xehanort as he sat back up to start taking notes.

 

It was going to be a long day once Ventus talked to Cloud.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas gets a surprise; his brothers get a bigger one.

The restaurant was nice; Roxas would admit that as they left it. Xehanort was on his best behavior tonight. Opening doors for him and listening to him talk. Complimenting his looks and how he was handling things the last few days. It was like things were back to normal. However, when they passed their normal movie theater Roxas turned to Xehanort.

 

“The theater is right there.”

 

“I figured a change in pace would be good for us.” Xehanort said, driving them back to campus.

 

Roxas snorted, “So we’re going back to school?”

 

“What is one of our favorite memories that you’ve been wanting to do again?”

 

The blonde frowned as he thought about that question.

 

“I mean we haven’t swam in the lake in ages.” Roxas said slowly, as Xehanort smiled, “Wait seriously? You hate swimming in the lake.”

 

“Yes but you like it. We need to start doing things you like too.”

 

Roxas felt shock first and foremost before he smiled softly.

 

“Why are you being so nice?” Roxas asked, “Like you’ve been insanely nice today, X. Are you sick?”

 

“I’m not...I’m just trying to appreciate what I have, Roxas.”

 

When they parked, Roxas stayed in the car for a moment.

 

“What’s wrong? I thought you’d be pleased.” Xehanort frowned.

 

“I—I am. I’m just also...confused.” Roxas told him, as Xehanort got out of the car.

 

He opened Roxas’ door and helped him out of the car. Shutting the door as he held Roxas gently.

 

“What brought this on?” Roxas asked.

 

“Well if we’re going to spend our lives together then I need to treat you like you should be treated.” Xehanort told him.

 

Roxas was always good at not showing his emotions. It was one of the things his parents commended him on all the time. So he did what he was raised to do.

 

Even if he didn’t feel the same he smiled widely. The big, bright beautiful smile that his parents always told him would land Xehanort every time.

 

“I’m happy you feel that way, X.” Roxas said.

 

“How happy?” Xehanort teased, as Roxas looked down.

 

“X, don’t start.” Roxas told him, “I am not doing the walk of shame tonight when Ventus is on a war path.”

 

Xehanort frowned, “Oh no, what crawled up his ass?”

 

There weren’t many things that could turn Xehanort off of sex. The rational twin being pissed off was one of those things. While Ventus didn’t typically get mad when he did it didn’t end well for the people the male was mad at. Which right now, Ventus wanted Xehanort’s head on a platter.

 

“I mean they know you cheated on me because of the other night so...me being on a date with you didn’t exactly make him happy.” Roxas said, as they started to walk, “You don’t exactly inspire confidence in my brothers anymore, X. Not after everything that has happened so far this year.”

 

“I know I haven’t. That’s going to change soon though. They’ll see how in love we still are. How well I treat you because you are the one for me. I mean, do you remember when we were younger, Rox? You used to be so timid all the time. You didn’t want to be mean to anyone. Now? Well now this school fears you as they damn well should. You’re _mine_ and everyone knows it.”

 

Roxas just smiled at the male even though on the inside he felt like he was decaying from every corner.

 

“Besides that...I do have this for you.” Xehanort said, as they stopped.

 

Roxas froze at seeing the small wooden box in the male’s hand.

 

“Xehanort—”

 

“Don’t...say anything.” Xehanort told him, going down to one knee.

 

Roxas felt like running and hiding. Screaming and crying as the male opened the box. He knew that the male was going to propose...he just didn’t think it’d be now. The feeling of entrapment hit him hard as he felt like he was choking on thin air.

 

Taking a deep breath as he tried to calm down even though he wanted to scream loud.

 

“You changed for me, Roxas. You know that this is a good relationship. You’ve been so loyal and good for me. Roxas, you know the type of person that Rufus wants for me. That person is you and you’d make me so happy if you’d say yes to marrying me.”

 

Roxas felt frozen as he stared at the ring in the box and then Xehanort.

 

“We’re only sixteen, Xehanort.” Roxas said weakly.

 

“And we both know that we’re not going to do better than each other.” Xehanort told him, “If my mistakes have taught me anything it’s that I love you and only you.”

 

All the reasons in the world popped up to say no. His flight instinct was trying to kick in hard as he took a deep breath.

 

“I thought you said we’d be engaged in the next few months.”

 

“And then I thought about it and believe it’d be stupid to put off what we both know should happen.”

 

Xehanort frowned at Roxas when the blonde stared at the ring.

 

“It seems as if you’re not going to say yes.” Xehanort said, displeased.

 

Roxas heard the tone as Xehanort’s face changed. The blonde ran through the scenarios really fast. Xehanort would tell Rufus he proposed and Roxas said no. Rufus would talk to his parents who would make their lives a living hell.

 

First they’d take Riku away. Hit at the heart of the four brothers. Sora wouldn’t take it well not having Riku with him. Would be devastated not having the silver haired male in his life. They were so in love that Roxas hated them some days for it. Then, while Sora was still reeling from that loss they’d take care of Terra next. Both Terra and Riku would be ruined if his parents had any say in it.

 

The last to go would be Leon and that would be because while his parents were assholes...they knew the brunette was good for Cloud. The male singlehandedly had put their oldest back together so slowly and carefully.

 

Each of his brothers would suffer just because Roxas couldn’t suck it up and say yes. But saying yes meant sealing his fate. And gods, he hated that more than anything.

 

Because it was him saying that he’d never be with who he wanted.

 

Was it worth being with Axel if his brothers suffered?

 

Watching Xehanort’s face turning towards fury the answer was clear as day.

 

“Of course I’m going to say yes.” Roxas said, before saying fondly, “I’m just surprised, X. I was expecting this in a few months not now. What reason would I have to say no to you?”

 

Seeing the male’s face lose the anger as he smiled at Roxas calmed him significantly.

 

“None, of course.” Xehanort said, slipping the ring onto Roxas’ finger.

 

In the blonde’s mind he knew it wasn’t heavy but it felt like it as he stared at it. Xehanort standing up and kissing him gently. Holding Roxas’ face as the blonde kissed him back. It was just a reaction now to do just that. Xehanort wanted to kiss him then he’d better reciprocate.

 

“I’m going to go give the good news to my brothers.” Roxas said, giving his widest smile as Xehanort returned it, “I bet Rufus will want to know as soon as possible.”

 

“He will...I’ll see you in the morning? I’ll take you to breakfast.”

 

“Sounds perfect.” Roxas told him, as Xehanort kissed him once more.

 

“I love you Roxas.” Xehanort said truthfully, before he left.

 

Roxas pulled his phone out; demanding Axel’s presence in his dorm as he made his way there. He could feel the pressure building in his chest. It felt like it was suffocating him as he stared at the ring on his finger. The ring that felt like it weighed like a car on his hand.

 

He walked to his dorm numbly. He knew he should be happy. Knew he should at least fake it but he was so shocked that he wanted to vomit.

 

Getting to his dorm and opening the door made him want to run all over again. Axel sat on the couch with Cloud, Sora and Ventus.

 

“What’s up, Rox? You sent me an SOS text.” Axel said, worried.

 

His brothers looked just as worried as Roxas’ vision dimmed at the edges. He stumbled into the room and slammed the door. Throwing the lock as he stared at the metal. He could feel the burning in his eyes as he scratched the woodwork. He was trying to calm down but it was like the oxygen couldn’t make its way to his lungs.

 

“Roxas, you’re scaring me.” Axel told him, as Roxas felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

He turned and hugged the red head who gripped him tightly. Roxas smelled his best friend and felt himself calming down. Axel always smelled like a bonfire; smoky yet sweet.

 

“Rox, what happened?” Axel asked quietly, “Come on, R….you’re scaring me here. You’re like...completely nonverbal.”

 

“Roxas….are you okay?” Cloud asked, as the blonde just breathed in his best friend’s scent.

 

“Okay seriously, Roxas….say something!” Sora said, his eyes wide as he shared a look with his brothers.

 

“What did Xehanort do?” Axel questioned, his voice hard.

 

Roxas pulled away and tried to smile. It felt off on his face as Axel frowned. From this angle his brothers couldn’t see him as he held his hand up. He watched the red head’s face pale while his eyes widened.

 

“Rox...oh fuck...no.” Axel almost whimpered, before yanking him into another hug.

 

And like that his knees gave out. Axel controlling their fall as the tears finally came.

 

“I don’t want it.” Roxas whimpered quietly so only Axel could hear him.

 

“I know you don’t.” Axel whispered, “You’re a good brother, Rox. You’re a good person and you’re amazing and he doesn’t deserve you.”

 

“What is going on?” Ventus asked, his voice panicked, “Can someone please fill us in?”

 

Roxas and Axel shared a look; the red head taking in the panic in the blonde’s eyes. Seeing how fragile the younger male was. Even as he hid the panic behind his eyes as he glanced at his brothers.

 

Showing his hand with the shining gold band on it. Sora’s eyes widened in absolute horror; Ventus sitting down heavily.

 

Cloud just stared at the ring like it was the single most evil thing in the world.

 

“Why didn’t you say no?” Sora asked, “You could have said no-”

 

“If I had said no then Riku would have been expelled in the morning.” Roxas said softly, “I know how our parents work, Sora. First it would be Riku, then Terra and finally Leon. It’s just an engagement...they break all the time.”

 

“You said yourself that you don’t dump an Onose.” Cloud said slowly, “Roxas...this seals it. This is what is going to make Xehanort think he _owns_ you.”

 

“He does own me, are you joking?” Roxas asked his oldest brother who flinched hard, “What do you think I’ve been trying to show you the last five years? Xehanort doesn’t date people he owns them. I can’t dump him without repercussions for everyone. Why do you think I have to be that cold and ruthless bitch? Why do you think mother made me the face of her campaign? Why do you think I haven’t eaten in days? I have to be the Roxas that he wants. How do you still not understand my position?”

 

Cloud opened and shut his mouth as he sat next to Ventus and Sora who both looked horrified.

 

“Roxas, calm down.” Axel said, “Okay so he proposed….we can work with that.”

 

“How?” Roxas asked, his voice breaking, “I can’t think of a way out of this, Ax. He’s telling Rufus as we speak.”

 

“Shit.” Axel breathed, “I’ll think of something. Me, Reno….your brothers...Demyx and Zexion...we will all think of something.”

 

“Demyx and Zexion can’t know.” Roxas whimpered, as he started to cry, “Their loyalty is to Xehanort. I can’t—I don’t want to marry him.”

 

Axel held Roxas tightly; sharing a look with his best friend’s brothers as he tried to think of a way to get him out of his situation.

 

“Maybe Rufus will understand-”

 

“Rufus told Xehanort he has to marry me or no one at all. He isn’t going to change that.” Roxas muttered, “What else do you have?”

 

“I have an idea.” Cloud said, slowly, “It’s intense but...we could kill Xehanort.”

 

Roxas’ eyes widened as his head snapped up to Cloud. Sora and Ventus gaped at their oldest brother.

 

“Like that wouldn’t get traced back to us?” Axel asked, “Cloud, I’ve had that idea before-”

 

“Not if one of us isn’t the person that does it.” Cloud told them carefully, “If it’s someone that we hate-”

 

“I’m stopping you right there.” Roxas said, his mind straighter than it was before, “Two things, the first being that murder is bad. I shouldn’t have to state that but apparently I do. Two, if you’re thinking of tricking Sephiroth into doing it then I’m saying hell no to that idea.”

 

He watched his brothers all look at one another and then Axel.

 

“He hasn’t actually done anything wrong.” Roxas told them, “Like if he was hurting me then I’d be okay with this but Xehanort has never touched me in a way to cause me harm.”

 

“Sure he has.” Axel said slowly, as Roxas looked to him, “He cheated on you when you have been nothing but loyal to him. And while your brothers didn’t know this before I did. He guilt tripped you into having sex with him last year.”

 

Roxas’ eyes widened as he stared at Axel with a slack jaw.

 

“Wait...what?” Cloud asked, shocked.

 

“It was nothing-”

 

“How did he guilt trip you into having sex with him?” Ventus asked.

 

“I’m not talking about this. I should be happy that he’s wanting to commit. I do love him...I do. It’s just I’m not in love with him.”

 

“Oh Rox.” Axel sighed, as he hugged the male tighter.

 

“It’s stupid...me of two years ago would be over the moon.”

 

“Roxas, you aren’t the same person that you were two years ago. You’ve been with Xehanort since you were ten. We shouldn’t have even known what dating was when we were ten. And tomorrow you’re going to have to be Xehanort’s Roxas in top form. Just think of something that will make the pain and shock of this feel better. Tell me ideas.”

 

“I could take it out on Saix, Xemnas and Sephiroth.” Roxas said slowly, “Make them as miserable as I feel right now?”

 

“Sounds like the perfect day to me.” Axel said, “I’ll talk to Demyx and Zexion about it. Want to go to bed?”

 

Roxas nodded his head as Axel helped him up.

 

“D—Don’t leave?”

 

“Duh, of course not. I’m going to be right next to you all night.” Axel said, as they went into the bedroom.

 

Roxas laid down nearest the wall before Axel crawled in after him. The blonde’s head cradling into Axel’s chest.

 

Tonight he could freak out with Axel but tomorrow he was going to have to be himself once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Roxas smirked at Axel as they went to the steps after school let out that day. This morning Roxas had woken up and decided to go back to his bitchy roots. At least when he wasn’t around his public. Which basically meant in his dorm room or Axel’s. Sitting down on the top of them as Rikku came over to them and stood tall. Rikku was Roxas’ number one minion who was in desperate need of a promotion. As was the girl behind her Paine. With Larxene and Yuffie being out as they were, he needed two new go getters.

 

“What do you need, Roxas?” Paine asked.

 

“As you both know, Larxene and Yuffie were both expelled. It’s sad really when you think about it.” Roxas said, smiling with the pair, “So there’s two openings in my inner circle. I want two people who are completely loyal to me. That don’t want for anything or anyone that aren’t theirs. Do either of you want Xehanort or anything he can give you?”

 

“No.” Paine snorted, “You’ve molded me into the woman I’m going to be, Roxas. You also introduced me to my calling.”

 

“I agree with Paine. I am loyal to you because you’ve helped us not be social pariahs. You protected me when I broke up with Cid.”

 

Cid was Saix’s best friend until Roxas got him expelled and black listed from private schools.

 

“Good, then you both are being promoted as of today. You’ll deal out punitive orders. You’ll do the missions that are of utmost importance. You will not hit on my fiance. You will not be loyal to him but me. Can I trust you to do that?”

 

“Yes sir.” both said at once, with smirks on their faces.

 

“Welcome to my inner circle then ladies.” Roxas told him, “Find someone to take your place to keep my minions in line.”

 

“Congratulations on your engagement, boss.” Paine said, before the pair left.

 

Axel stared at Roxas proudly as the blonde grinned at him.

 

“It’s all over school today. It explains why Xehanort was so weird the last two weeks. Your brothers and their boyfriends on the other hand? They’ve been quiet on if they’re happy for you or not.”

 

“They don’t have to be.”

 

Seeing Saix walking up to them made his grin widen to that of a wolf.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Strife?” Saix yelled.

 

It definitely gained the attention of everyone in the courtyard. Including Xehanort, Demyx and Zexion. His brothers and their boyfriends also looked over at them.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Saix.” Roxas said, playing dumb.

 

That morning they had laid roadkill in Saix’s air vents. Stolen his homework and destroyed it as well as misplacing all of his textbooks.

 

Today had not been a good day to be Saix.

 

Or Xemnas.

 

Or Sephiroth.

 

Who had all gotten the same string of bad luck. Roxas almost felt bad about it if he hadn’t had such a rough day yesterday. Granted Roxas had also paid the workers in the cafeteria to put laxatives in their food as well.

 

Roxas was good at many things. Playing dumb and innocent was one of them. If he was honest he played it a little too well. It was why the staff never thought he did anything wrong.

 

“If it had just been me I’d figure it was someone else. However I spoke to Xemnas and Sephiroth and the exact same things happened to them. Three people that are on your shit list Strife.”

 

“What happened to you?” Roxas asked.

 

“There-”

 

“Oh wait, I don’t care.” Roxas laughed heartlessly, “Whatever happened to the three of you I don’t care. And if you knew anything about me you’d know that I don’t do the exact same thing to anyone. That’s boring and trite which I’m neither of those things. Jeez Saix, you dated my best friend for two years. You should know how I operate by now.”

 

The second was being a stone cold asshole.

 

“I do which is why I know you’re doing this to throw me off.”

 

“Why would I give a shit about you?” Roxas asked, standing up slowly, “Saix, you were never good enough for Axel or our group of friends. Did you ever wonder why we never told you any of our plans? Why we never invited you anywhere? Why we never included you at lunch? It’s because you’re a loser and too low on our social ladder to give a shit about. What you did to Axel last year? Yes it made me mad but that’s why I got your parents fired from their jobs over the summer. It’s why I made sure that internship you scored fell through. It’s why I made sure your summer was a living hell. I got my payback on you with all of that. That and I made you a social outcast here. Everyone knows that if they talk to you then they’re on my list. No one wants to be on that list. They’d have to be masochists to be that stupid. Sephiroth and Xemnas are the only ones that stupid. Now if you’re quite finished you can go back to your loser existence and leave us to live our magnificent lives. I’m newly engaged to Xehanort, Saix. That makes me basically an Onose. What’s the one thing that everyone’s had ingrained in them for years?”

 

“Don’t fuck with the Onose family.” Axel filled in the blank for his ex who looked dumbfounded. Axel sounded so proud and amazed that it made Roxas’ smirk broaden.

 

Saix was so red in the face from embarrassment that Roxas was shocked he wasn’t bursting. Especially considering everyone was laughing at him loudly. Public humiliation was one of Roxas’ arts.

 

“Now walk away before I ruin your existence.” Roxas suggested as Saix stumbled back and walked off.

 

The blonde shared a smile with Axel; his eyes going to his brothers who looked ashamed of him. Roxas seeing Xehanort laughing with the rest of them. Sephiroth, on the other hand, was coming up to him.

 

Not many people scared Roxas but Sephiroth was someone that very much did. The man was unhinged and dangerous. He saw Cloud’s face go from disappointment to fear. Saw Sora and Ventus both tense up whereas Leon started to come over.

 

Axel came up right behind Roxas. Xehanort making his way over to them quickly.

 

“Roxas, how is my second favorite Strife?”

 

“Better than you.” Roxas told him, “Here’s a question that’s been burning in my mind for some time, Sephiroth. Why have you come back to my school?”

 

“Your school?”

 

“Yes mine.” Roxas said firmly, “Do you know anyone else that’s like me in this school, Seph?”

 

He put a hand up to stop both his fiance and Leon. Sephiroth noticed as he laughed just slightly.

 

“You have everyone on a tighter leash than two years ago.”

 

“Of course I do. I rule through fear as I always have, Sephiroth.” Roxas said snidely, “Now what do you want?”

 

“Why did you play that nasty little prank on the three of us?”

 

“What prank?” Roxas asked, exasperated, “I have no fucking clue what you’re talking about Sephiroth. You or Saix. Just because I have the means doesn’t mean I did anything. You both have dozens of people that hate you enough to cause you hell.”

 

“I did think about that, yes. However all roads lead back to your followers.” Sephiroth informed him.

 

“That’s problematic if they’re acting out in my name without my knowledge. Axel.” Roxas snapped, as the red head came closer, “See who is doing things without my okay.”

 

“Your minions would _never_ do anything without your order, Roxas.” Sephiroth sighed.

 

“You’d think but considering I’ve had Larxene, Yuffie and Aqua expelled in the last two weeks you’d be wrong.” Roxas reminded the silver haired male who acknowledged it with a small tilt of the head.

 

“That is very true. Guess the leash isn’t as tight on them as your loved ones.”

 

“It’s about to get so tight they’re going to have to use a safe word.” Roxas told the older male, “If that’s all then we’re done with this talk, right Seph? I do have other things to attend to. Like planning my wedding to Xehanort.”

 

“Congratulations on that, by the way. Now he can make you even more miserable than before right.” Sephiroth said, getting close to Roxas and leaning down to his ear, “Or does no one realize Xehanort is abusive yet but me? I still remember when he hit you when I was dating Cloud, little Roxas.”

 

Roxas shoved the male away with a glare. Sephiroth laughed as the blonde saw the confused look on Axel’s face. It had happened after Roxas had yelled at Xehanort for how he'd treated Sora during a formal dinner. He'd been furious with his boyfriend then and baited him. He'd told Xehanort he'd leave him if he treated one of his brothers like that again. Xehanort had slapped the hell out of him and had looked so stunned after. He'd immediately apologized and promised to see someone about it. He'd never laid a finger on Roxas like that again. It had been a problem they'd worked through.

 

“It was one time and he’s seen someone about it.” Roxas smiled, “Now you can leave, but not before I say this. Go near Cloud, Sora, Ventus or their boyfriends and I will have you killed. That is not a threat but a promise I make to you. I can make it happen with just one call to Rufus Onose. Don’t try me on it because you won’t like the result. Do yourself a favor and transfer schools before I force you to. Have a wonderful day, Sephiroth.”

 

Roxas pushed past the older male as Axel followed close behind.

 

“Oh Roxas? Thank you for the advice. I’ll see you around the courtyard.” Sephiroth told him loudly.

 

The blonde held in a sigh as he went to Leon. Wrapping an arm in the brunette’s as he led him back to his brothers.

 

“Are you insane?” Leon asked quietly.

 

“I think I might be. Did I just threaten to kill Sephiroth, Axel?” Roxas asked, in a somewhat daze.

 

“Yes...yes you did. It was the most badass thing I’ve ever seen in my _life_. I need to make an altar and worship it in your honor. He looked so shocked to that you threatened him too! Although, what did he whisper to you?”

 

Roxas glanced at Axel and threw a fake smile at him.

 

“That’s my secret to keep.”

 

“You don’t get to keep a secret about Sephiroth.” Cloud told him when he was next to him.

 

“Sure I do, by how I am.” Roxas said, smiling brightly when Xehanort came to him, “Hey X, sorry about the spectacle I made of myself.”

 

“Nothing to apologize about.” Xehanort told him, pulling Roxas to him for a kiss, “What did he whisper to you.”

 

“Remember that thing you had to go see someone about?” Roxas whispered to the male, “It was about that. We need to get him to transfer, _now_.”

 

Xehanort made a thoughtful noise, “I’ll get it done. I’ll see you in your dorm later?”

 

Roxas nodded as the male kissed his forehead; walking off as the blonde saw his brothers frown at him.

 

“You told him but not us?”

 

“What concerns me concerns my fiance.” Roxas said, mindful of the people around them, “He’ll take care of it like he always does. Now, are you guys coming to the party tonight?”

 

“Sure.” Riku said, shrugging, “We haven’t been to the station in a while.”

 

“Yeah, how Demyx and Zexion were telling it you’ve outdone yourself again Roxas.” Terra told him.

 

“I try...it’s a gift.” Roxas joked, “Cloud, Sora and Ventus can I trust you’ll be there to support me? It’s a pseudo engagement party according to some.”

 

His brothers stared at him like he’d lost his mind. Then again, last night they’d seen him crying he was so upset about the engagement. Now he was acting like he always had; business as usual. Their parents had called to praise him for the accomplishment. Roxas had smiled and told them that he knew it was an amazing event in his life.

 

“Of course, Rox.” Cloud told him, “We wouldn’t miss it.”

 

Sora and Ventus both nodded as Roxas threw another smile their way.

 

“Awesome, so I’ll see you tonight.” Roxas told them, “Later!”

 

Axel followed closely after Roxas; the red head wrapping their arms together. Pulling Roxas close as the blonde smiled at him. Axel could read everything in that smile as they went to the dorms. His best friend knew him way too well sometimes. However, if Sephiroth leaked what he knew then he’d be in boiling hot water with his family and best friend.

 

He couldn’t allow that to happen even if it did give him an easy out of his engagement and relationship with the Onose heir.

 

He just had to trust that Xehanort would get the job done.


	12. Chapter 12

Roxas smiled at Axel when the red head fixed the blonde’s hair. It wasn’t laying the way that he wanted it to and the red head had come to the rescue. They both shared a look as Roxas stared at himself in the mirror. He hated looking in it but he had to make sure he looked alright. Axel saw the look and hugged him from behind.

 

“You look amazing.” Axel whispered into Roxas’ ear, “You aren’t fat or ugly or undesirable. You’re thin, gorgeous and sexy. You know that, Rox. Xehanort could have chosen anyone and he chose you. You could get anyone you wanted with a look. Please eat tonight?”

 

“How do you always know?” Roxas asked, his voice tight.

 

“Because I’m your best friend. You haven’t eaten in two days at least. Eat something for me tonight?”

 

“Ax, you know it isn’t that easy.” Roxas muttered, “I—When I did the photoshoot...and saw the pictures...I saw what my mother sees. It was eye opening-”

 

“You’re seeing what she wants you to see.” Axel said, “Photoshop works both ways, Rox. So does getting into your head and planting what she wants you to see. I have never lied to you and I never intend to. Trust me?”

 

“You know I do.”

 

“Then eat something.” Axel said, “It doesn’t have to be a lot...just a little.”

 

Roxas stared at his friend in the mirror. Axel’s face was showcasing his worry loud and clear to him. As much as he wanted to tell him to fuck off he wouldn’t.

 

He chewed on his bottom lip; the red head bumping their heads together softly.

 

“Something small?” Roxas asked, as Axel nodded, “Fine.”

 

Axel’s grin was worth it; hugging the blonde harder as Roxas smiled back at him.

 

“You always do this.” Roxas said softly, “First it’s something small then something a little bigger and then I’m back to actual meals.”

 

“I know.” Axel muttered, “It’s worth it to not see you starving though.”

 

Roxas shook his head as they broke apart.

 

“Do I look like I’m newly engaged?”

 

Axel took in the outfit that Roxas was wearing. One that his mother had designed for him; although that wasn’t saying much. The blonde’s entire wardrobe was made by his mother. To look the best he had to wear the best and all that.

 

“You look gorgeous.” Axel said, “Let’s get going so you aren’t too late to your own party.”

 

Roxas laughed as his brothers came out of Sora and Ventus’ room.

 

Cloud’s eyes widened when he saw the pair of them.

 

Sora and Ventus tilting their heads as Axel stepped back.

 

“Roxas, you look amazing.” Sora breathed, “Have you always been that tiny?”

 

Roxas frowned, “What are you talking about?”

 

“I think...what Sora is saying is that you look really skinny.” Ventus said, “But you look great.”

 

“Thank you.” Roxas told them, “You guys want to ride with us? I’m meeting Xehanort at the party.”

 

“I think I can speak for all of us when I say we’d love that.” Cloud told him.

 

Roxas’ eyes widened when Cloud pulled him into a hug. Tensing just a little bit at the surprise of it. He couldn’t remember the last time his older brother had hugged him.

 

He hugged Axel and Xehanort….that was it. Those were the two people who hugged him. Not his brothers….not anymore.

 

“We know why you’re doing this.” Sora said, when Cloud pulled back, “We appreciate it but we’re hoping we can find a way to get you out of it while keeping our boyfriends.”

 

Roxas stared at each of his brothers with a frown.

 

“There’s not a way out of this.” Roxas said slowly, “You guys don’t understand the situation that I’m in. You never will which is fine. Just stop trying to find ways out of a situation that is inescapable in any way.”

 

“We have hope that it is.” Ventus told him, “Xehanort isn’t an angel...we’ll find something.”

 

“Doubtful.” Roxas said, “If there was something I would know, trust me. Now we need to get going or we’ll be rude late instead of fashionably.”

 

The blonde led them out of the room with Axel right behind him. There was an uneasy feeling in Roxas’ stomach. His brothers digging into anything Xehanort could backfire on them. While they were his brothers they weren’t untouchable by him.

 

“You alright?” Axel asked.

 

“Of course.” Roxas said, glancing at a group of people, “I’m nervous about the party. Xehanort is going to tell me what we’re doing for my birthday tonight as well.”

 

“Seventeen in a month...that’s exciting.”

 

“Says the one who is turning seventeen in a week.” Roxas joked.

 

“I know. My birthday party better be awesome.” Axel teased.

 

“Trust me, I got Xehanort to pay a mall to shut down for a day so we can decorate it and make it into a kind of carnival themed party.”

 

Axel tilted his head, “Carnival themed?”

 

“I’m going to have a hall of mirrors, a haunted house, we’ll have games and food. I remember you saying over the summer when we were on chat that that was your ideal birthday party.”

 

“We were so drunk that night I didn’t think you’d remember that.”

 

“Well you were the one that decided we should partake in shots over chat.”

 

Axel’s grin was big when they got to the parking lot. Climbing into Axel’s car; his brothers climbing in the back. He remembered that conversation because Axel had told him it was his dream birthday. And Roxas had the means to get that done with Xehanort’s help. His boyfriend had paid the mall and a company to decorate it all. Roxas had hired vendors for the food and games. It was going to be a fun night; he had made sure it was going to be.

 

Plus the security would ensure that Saix, Xemnas and Sephiroth couldn’t enter the premises.

 

Roxas kept his eyes on the road as they made their way to the train station. He didn’t know what Xehanort was going to do with Sephiroth but he hoped it left the male in pain. Either that or far far away from his brother.

 

When they finally got to the station he got out of the car carefully. He could hear the music from where he was standing. He noticed Xehanort’s car as they made their way to the door. Axel was right next to him when they walked in.

 

Roxas had to give it to his minions; they always knew how to not disappoint him. He made his way over to his fiance with a large smile on his face.

 

“Hey babe.” Xehanort said, wrapping an arm around him.

 

He moved Roxas closer to him for a kiss.

 

“How’s the party?”

 

“I feel like it’s going to be a lot better now that you’ve gotten here.”

 

“So cheesy.” Roxas laughed.

 

The blonde smiled when someone else congratulated him on their engagement. He knew it was a happy thing but all he could think about was being sixteen. Sixteen and engaged to someone who wasn’t going to dump him no matter what.

 

“Our parents are going to host a party for us tomorrow for our engagement.” Xehanort told him, “Your brothers can bring their boyfriends. But their attendance is mandatory.”

 

“Isn’t it always?” Roxas joked, with a smile, “Can our friends come?”

 

“It’s encouraged.”

 

Great because Roxas wasn’t doing a family gathering without Axel and his brothers.

 

Letting the male kiss him gently as he smiled at everyone.

 

“So anyone of note here that shouldn’t be?” Roxas asked Reno.

 

“Xemnas and Saix.”

 

“Apparently Saix didn’t understand my threat.” Roxas sighed, “What about Sephiroth? Where there’s one asshole there are many.”

 

“So what’s the plan?” Axel asked, as his brother looked to him.

 

“I haven’t seen Sephiroth but he’s always been good at hiding.” Reno told him.

 

Roxas tilted his head with a smirk before he pulled his phone out. Texting Rufus about Saix was the easiest thing he’d done all day. Adding a bit about Sephiroth as well.

 

“Xemnas is always good to torment. However, Saix and Sephiroth have overstayed their welcome. I warned them both twice and they don’t get a third one.” Roxas stated, “So I’m texting Rufus to deal with the problem for me.”

 

“That’s new.” Axel said, as Xehanort frowned.

 

“You never get my father involved.”

 

“Yes, well, with Saix and Sephiroth I’m not wasting anymore energy. I’m over it so therefore I’m not handling it.”

 

“You usually love making people miserable.” Xehanort said, stopping Roxas from finishing the text, “It’s who you are….it’s one of the reasons I love you so much.”

 

“Sephiroth is actually certifiably insane!” Roxas exclaimed, “I’m not going up against that without your father’s help.”

 

Roxas let Xehanort maneuver them so he was behind the blonde. A chin resting on Roxas’ shoulder as the male’s mouth was right next to his ear.

 

“Yes but with Saix he’s not insane. You can take him on easily. Make him regret what he did to Axel. Or would you rather take the easy way out. He hurt your best friend, R. Embarrassed Axel so bad that he didn’t want to go out with us. You’ve been friends with Axel since you were what? Two years old and you don’t want to give this guy hell? What kind of friend does that make you, Roxas? Claiming to be his best friend and you won’t get vengeance for him? Guess you don’t love him as much as you say you do, right?”

 

Roxas looked at Axel who tilted his head to the side. He knew his best friend was curious as to what his fiance was saying to him.

 

“You’re right.” Roxas said, turning around and looking at the male behind him instead, “Everyone needs a hobby, right X?”

 

“Exactly. And you are so good at making people regret being born.”

 

Roxas stared at the text and took Saix’s name out of it. He knew why Xehanort had said what he had. Saix was an easy target compared to Sephiroth. He also knew that Xehanort saw right through him most days. The silver haired male was not a fool and Roxas never treated him like one. When they were fourteen Roxas had slipped up and Xehanort had known that he liked his friend more than just a friend. One too many drinks had made him more honest than he’d ever been before.

 

It was one of the reasons he didn’t get drunk anymore. If anyone else knew it’d be difficult to maintain his facade with Xehanort.

 

It was why Xehanort got jealous of how much time they spent together. Why they slept in the same bed when Roxas had his panic attacks. He was the only one who knew though so his secret was safe.

 

“Everyone has a calling.” Reno grinned, as he drank his drink.

 

“And mine is being an asshole.” Roxas laughed, as Axel continued to look at him.

 

He hated that look because it meant that they’d be talking about what Xehanort had said later in his dorm. Which sucked because he definitely didn’t want to have that conversation.

 

“Hey X, can I spend the night in your dorm?” Roxas asked, biting his bottom lip.

 

Xehanort grinned widely, “Of course, babe.”

 

The glare that Axel gave wasn’t cold or evil; it just stated that he definitely didn’t approve of him dodging the conversation they’d be having.

 

Roxas would put that conversation off for as long as he could though.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party doesn't go exactly how Roxas had planned but maybe his birthday will.

Roxas had watched Axel when the red head went up to Cloud, Sora and Ventus. That had been about fifteen minutes ago. It was hard not to feel anxiety about what they could be discussing. His eyes going to Xehanort when the male came up to him. Roxas felt his hands grabbed as the male pulled him to the dance floor.

 

Rikku and Paine were overseeing the party. They were making sure that no one unseemly came in. The party had been going for what felt like hours to Roxas but it was a success.

 

Xehanort pulled him close; Roxas felt the older male’s mouth at his ear.

 

“You’re so far away right now.” Xehanort said, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Sorry, I’m just wondering what they’re discussing over there.”

 

“We can find out.”

 

“Axel would notice any minion from either side getting close to them.”

 

“That’s true.”

 

“I’ll find out sooner rather than later if it’s about me no doubt. It’ll be alright.”

 

“Doesn’t it make you nervous?” Xehanort asked, “Him talking to them about you?”

 

Roxas sighed, “It always makes me nervous when the four of them are left alone. I never know what to expect the next time I see them.”

 

“Then why not tell your best friend to not talk to them?”

 

“You know I’m not the type of person to tell people who they can and can’t talk to, X. With the exception of you.”

 

Xehanort laughed, “Only when it concerns my indiscretions.”

 

“Exactly.” Roxas said, mindful of the ones around them, “I have an idea.”

 

“Oh really? What’s that?”

 

“Trust me?” Roxas asked, as Xehanort gave him a contemplative look.

 

“Of course I do.”

 

Roxas pulled away from the older male before heading towards his brothers and Axel. He saw his best friend straighten up and all talking ceased. Roxas knew how he had to play this even if it sucked. Xehanort knew that they were up to something which was never good in the past.

 

“What? You guys can talk about me when I’m not here but when I am you can’t? Rude much.” Roxas said, grabbing the cherry from Axel’s drink, “What? Are you worried about me, Ax?”

 

The red head frowned as he looked at the blonde.

 

“What did Xehanort say to you earlier to get you to not get Saix expelled?”

 

“Something that I had to hear.” Roxas said, eating the cherry, “Now what were you discussing with them?”

 

“Something that we needed to hear.” Ventus said, almost mocking his youngest sibling.

 

“Maybe let my best friend talk instead of you?” Roxas asked, “Ax?”

 

Axel looked in between Roxas and his siblings. And while the blonde knew that they were worried he also knew how Xehanort got about those loyal to them talking about them. It wouldn’t end well if Axel started this now while Xehanort was looking over at them from the bar.

 

“Why do you keep looking at them?” Roxas snapped, “You’re my best friend not theirs. I’m asking you a pretty direct question. But you know what if you want that to change just let me know.”

 

He turned to leave; knowing that the expression on his face was causing all four of them to worry.

 

“Rox-” Axel trailed off, grabbing the blonde’s arm, “I was just wondering what he said to you. You looked so shocked by it.”

 

“And I want to know why you won’t tell me what you were talking about with them.” Roxas said, “Guess we’re both disappointed.”

 

He jerked his arm away from the red head before he walked off. He knew it was bitchy and he knew that it would make Axel run to him. The one thing the male couldn’t handle was the blonde being mad at him.

 

“Rox! Wait!”

 

The blonde turned to look at the red head.

 

“What? Would you like to talk about the fact that you talking to my brothers is something that Xehanort immediately hones in on? Something that I don’t really need from my best friend right now. Then again with how cozy you were with them and how quickly you stopped talking when I approached maybe alliances _have_ shifted.” Roxas accused, seeing Axel’s face pale and eyes widen, “You know how I feel about people talking about me behind my back. Even if it’s to my brothers.”

 

“Roxas, that isn’t what was going on.” Sora said, “We were talking about how you—how you haven’t been eating a lot.”

 

He whispered the last part to his youngest brother. Roxas stared at him and then the other three.

 

“I’m _fine_.” Roxas stressed, “I’ve eaten tonight, just like you requested Axel.”

 

“If you’re so fine you won’t mind telling _me_ of all people what Xehanort said to you.”

 

Roxas looked at Axel and then his brothers before he sighed. His mind working quickly as he turned to Axel and stared him in the eye. Luckily for Roxas, he knew his own tells when he lied. Or well, when he used to have tells.

 

Now he didn’t really.

 

“He told me that it would make us all look weak if I didn’t handle Saix myself. And with our engagement being so fresh that it would be a mistake to do it. I agreed with him hence me adjusting the text.”

 

Axel studied his face with a frown before he tilted his head to the side.

 

“It wouldn’t make you look weak.” Axel said slowly, “Xehanort’s getting paranoid about everything making you look weak. Mainly because if his indiscretions got out it’d ruin him and your engagement. It’d be social suicide really.”

 

“And it never will get out.” Roxas reminded all of them, “It gets out things will get a lot worse for all of us.”

 

“We know.” Cloud told him.

 

Roxas looked to Axel who grabbed his best friend’s hands.

 

“Rox, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about what it’d look like.” Axel told him, “Especially with Xehanort’s presence.”

 

“Just keep it in mind.” Roxas said softly, “If it seems like I can’t even keep my best friend in check and loyal then Xehanort will question everything else I do. It’ll make me seem like I can’t handle the school or my enemies.”

 

“I know Roxas, I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, do better.” Roxas sighed.

 

“Rox-”

 

“I’m serious, Ax.” Roxas told him, “As much as I adore you and as good as our friendship is...I have to hold you to the same standards of everyone else. Otherwise, I get scrutinized.”

 

“I understand that.” Axel said, a little thrown off, “It’s hard for me to not talk to your brothers. We usually spend summers together so talking to them is second nature now.”

 

Roxas smiled at the red head.

 

“They _did_ miss you this summer.” Roxas informed him.

 

“I know. I just—after everything with Saix I needed to just...lie low for a little while. I didn’t want to deal with all the looks of pity from your brothers.”

 

“Not me?”

 

Axel smiled, “Never you. I knew instead of pity you’d try and avenge me. Which you didn’t disappoint with.”

 

“I tried.” Roxas joked, seeing Xehanort starting to walk over to them, “Now you need to think of a damn good lie to tell my fiance.”

 

Axel’s smile never wavered as Xehanort stopped beside Roxas. Kissing the blonde’s cheek with a grin to the red head when he pulled back.

 

“So what was that about, Axel?” Xehanort asked, putting his arm around Roxas.

 

The blonde knew it was out of possession. Xehanort always got more possessive of the male once he’d had too much to drink.

 

“Well Roxas’ birthday is coming up sooner rather than later. So we were trying to figure out what kind of party we were going to throw him.” Axel smirked, “Plus we always go in on our presents for him so we also were trying to figure out ideas.”

 

Roxas knew it was a lie but you couldn’t see it anywhere on Axel. Not in his eyes or face. Not in the way he held himself. He had to remember that Axel was the best liar in their friend group. That they never knew when he was lying in those situations. So it made sense that they couldn’t now.

 

“Well I’ll be throwing his party so you don’t have to worry about that-”

 

“Actually, X.” Roxas said, as his fiance looked at him, “You’ve thrown my party the last few years. I’d like to see if my brothers and Axel know what my style is after all this time. It could make for an interesting night.”

 

Xehanort regarded Roxas’ face with a tilted head. He couldn’t hide the shock in his eyes as he looked at him.

 

“I guess it would be hilarious to see if they screwed it up entirely.”

 

“I guess we’ll see.” Roxas laughed.

 

“I’m going to go find Reno. Tidus is being a pain in the ass tonight.”

 

“Have fun.” Roxas told Xehanort as the male kissed him before walking off, “He’s getting worse.”

 

“About being possessive? Yeah he is.”

 

“Although I guess I knew that when I put this ring on it was just a show of ownership, right?”

 

Roxas shook his head slowly before going over to his brothers. Axel followed after him with a tilt of his head.

 

“If you’re going to insist upon talking to my best friend when Xehanort can see all of you then at least make it look less suspicious.” Roxas told them, “If you want to talk about me with Axel then do it in a dorm or a car. Somewhere where he won’t see you and immediately question what you’re talking about therefore making all of our lives that much more difficult. In case you guys don’t understand I’m engaged to him. That basically makes me an Onose. His family is the most-”

 

“Powerful family, yeah we know.” Sora sighed.

 

“Don’t interrupt me.” Roxas said coldy, “I was going to say the most _paranoid_ family. They question everything that could possibly lead to betrayal. They don’t tend to trust easily. You have to earn that respect. Learn from this lesson, siblings. If you want to figure out a way to save me, play his game. Play it better than him. You get his trust and respect it makes it easier to get things about him that could take him down. This is the first and last time I tell you that.”

 

He saw the lightbulbs go off in their heads with a smirk. He knew now that they understood exactly what he was saying. They were so worried about what Xehanort was going to do that they hadn’t thought about how best to help him.

 

And that was by becoming friends with Xehanort. Learning his schedule and who he was with. It was by playing the game like Roxas had been but playing it better than Xehanort.

 

“Understood?” Roxas asked, as they all nodded.

 

“I think we’ve got it.” Cloud said, smiling.

 

That smile wasn’t a kind one; it reminded Roxas of the smiles that he used to give when he was dating Sephiroth. It was a smile that promised a very awful hurt upon the person it was directed towards. Which in this case was his fiance.

 

“Wonderful. Now I expect my birthday party and present to be a one of a kind event that I haven’t seen before.”

 

“We’ll get right on it.” Ventus smirked.

 

His brothers and Axel now knew how to help him. And if they failed then Roxas would be stuck in the engagement. If they succeeded however, maybe he could actually do what he wanted with his life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas is furious with Xehanort however a plan is formed that will hopefully spell wonderful things in the future.

Roxas was furious the next day when Sephiroth was still at school. The blonde had called Rufus in a tizzy to ask why the male was still there. The answer had been so simple yet so complicated. Xehanort had told him not to do it. That Roxas had wanted to make Sephiroth regret ever hurting Cloud.

 

So now?

 

Well now he was trying to find his fiance to ask him just why he’d overrode him.

 

Axel and Reno were sitting with his brothers as Roxas came up to them.

 

“Where is he?” Roxas growled at Reno stared at the blonde wide eyed, “I swear if you don’t answer me in five seconds I’ll make sure your life is hell for the next year.”

 

“Where is who?” Reno asked.

 

“Xehanort.” Roxas snapped, “You know? Your best friend. Thick as fucking thieves. The guy that fucking crossed me.”

 

“Your fiance?” Reno said slowly, “He had to leave campus early to go see Rufus. He said that he was furious with him about something. Xehanort wouldn’t really go into detail. What did he do?”

 

Roxas looked at Reno and then his own best friend who looked stunned. His gaze moved to Sephiroth who smirked at him from where he was sitting with Xemnas and Saix.

 

Rufus was probably tearing into Xehanort for lying to him. Which would be better than what Roxas had planned. Knowing his fiance the way he did he probably thought this would be either a way for him to prove something to the older male. Or it’d be practice for when he became an official Onose.

 

“Roxas….what’s going on?” Ventus asked, worry in his tone.

 

The youngest stared at his older brother before he stared at the table. Xehanort always did things for their reputation. What better way to solidify their status as a power couple than to take out the biggest psychopath anyone in this school had ever met?

 

It was actually quite ingenious if Roxas thought about it. No one would challenge his authority.

 

That being said, Sephiroth was actually insane. Trying to get rid of him head on was suicidal.

 

However, Sephiroth could pin anything that was done to any of them on his two minions next to him.

 

“Roxas?”

 

Which meant taking Xemnas out first then Saix. He wanted that asshole to suffer for what he’d done to Axel. Xemnas, on the other hand, just pissed Roxas off by existing at this point.

 

So the only people that had any dirt on Xemnas were the two next to him and Aqua.

 

Which meant Roxas had to apologize to her and he hated apologizing to anyone.

 

“Well damn.” Roxas breathed out, “Reno, tell my _wonderful_ fiance that he can expect all amounts of hell when he gets back. And that what he wanted...consider it done.”

 

“I don’t know what he wanted.” Reno told Roxas, “But I’m taking it that you didn’t realize what it was before?”

 

“You know X...always plays things close to the chest.” Roxas said, watching Sephiroth with thinly veiled curiosity, “Although this particular thing is a level above what he normally expects.”

 

“And what does he expect?” Cloud asked, as Leon came to sit next to him.

 

His oldest brother and Leon both stared at him curiously yet with worry clear in their eyes.

 

“I wouldn’t worry about that.” Roxas said offhandedly, turning his eyes to look at his oldest brother who looked taken aback, “I have a call to make. Be right back.”

 

He backed away from the table and pulled his phone out. Sending a text to Rikku and Paine before opening his contacts list and finding a name. Hitting call without hesitating before he turned and walked off from them. Heading to the tree in the center of the courtyard and leaning against it.

 

“ _What do you want?”_

 

“Is that any way to speak to your cousin?” Roxas teased, “I wanted to apologize to you for the game we played the last night you were here. I wasn’t in my right mind when I proposed that game. I was upset with Xehanort. I shouldn’t have made a game out of hurting others.”

 

“ _Your fights with Xehanort don’t typically have all of us turning on each other like wild animals, Roxas.”_

 

“Aqua, I’m sorry okay?” Roxas sighed, “Things with Xehanort have been tough lately. I’m trying to adjust to it and do what has to be done, you know? I didn’t mean for you to get in the crosshairs.”

 

“ _And yet I was. What do you want, Roxas?” Aqua asked with a sigh, “You wouldn’t apologize unless you wanted something.”_

 

“Sephiroth is still at the school.”

 

“ _How? I figured you would have called Rufus by now to get that asshole out of there.”_

 

“My wonderful fiance told Rufus I wanted to handle it. So I’m going to try to.” Roxas told her slowly.

 

“ _You’re going to take on Sephiroth? Are you insane?” Aqua exclaimed, worry in her voice, “He’s a certifiable psychopath. Like why would you do that?”_

 

“Show him that Cloud’s protected not just by the Onose’s but by his brother. However he’s hanging around Saix and Xemnas.”

 

Roxas paused to let that hit her for a moment.

 

“ _And because he’s my ex you want to know if I have dirt?” Aqua asked._

 

“I’m hoping you do.” Roxas told her honestly, “If I can get Xemnas to transfer or even get him expelled then it makes it easier. Saix I’ll have my own fun with because of what he did to Axel. Think you can help me out even though you hate me?”

 

“ _I hate Xehanort’s Roxas...not you when you’re with Axel and your brothers. That Roxas I adore completely. I’ll email you what I have on Xemnas. Just...watch your ass, Roxas. And tell Ventus and Terra to call me. I miss my best friends.”_

 

“You were the one who decided to transfer.” Roxas said, “But I’ll tell them to call or come visit you. Thank you, Aqua.”

 

“ _You’re welcome. Also Roxas, I’m sorry but his Roxas isn’t someone I like to hang around. That’s why I transferred.”_

 

Roxas hung up after a moment. He let what she’d said sink in; his eyes fell on Sephiroth who stared at him curiously. The blonde moved back over to the table with Axel and his brothers. Reno wasn’t sitting there anymore.

 

“What was that about?” Cloud asked, “Reno isn’t here so you can speak freely.”

 

“You know I can’t do that.” Roxas muttered, “Never know who is listening for X.”

 

“Well you’re freaking us out.” Sora told him, “What’s going on?”

 

“Xehanort told Rufus to not get Sephiroth expelled.” Roxas told them carefully, taking in Cloud’s face.

 

Ventus and Terra both paled; Axel’s face tightening in anger.

 

“Why the hell would he do that?” Leon questioned.

 

“With Xehanort it’s always a test.” Roxas sighed, “Knowing him the way I do he probably wants me to deal with Sephiroth myself. Which I’ll do it just means taking his minions out first. If he doesn’t have anyone to take the blame then he can’t protect himself.”

 

The table was quiet as he took in his brother’s expressions to their boyfriends and finally Axel’s.

 

“I’m sorry, I think I just hallucinated.” Riku laughed, “You want to do what?”

 

“He wants to deal with Sephiroth himself.” Ventus said slowly, “Roxas, he’s insane. Like actually insane and would have no problem breaking you in half. So why the hell would you even think about taking that shit show on?”

 

“Because he hurt Cloud.” Roxas told him, seeing Ventus and Sora’s eyes widen, “What have I always preached for years? You don’t get to hurt one of my loved ones and not get a taste of my fury. He’s going to be no exception to the rule.”

 

“You can do that and not go up against my psychotic ex.” Cloud said seriously, “Even I’m terrified of pissing him off, Roxas. You don’t know what he’s truly capable of.”

 

Roxas stared at his sibling with a frown.

 

“I know he’s terrified of pissing Xehanort off. Everyone is scared of doing that.”

 

“Except you.” Axel muttered.

 

The blonde laughed softly, “I know what my fiance is capable of, Axel. Look, if this is what Xehanort wants then he’ll get it.”

 

“But if we’re trying to figure out a way to get him to dump you-”

 

“Sora.” Roxas snapped, making the brunette flinch, “Look, I know you guys hate...that you hate this version of me. This is the version that he prefers. Until such a thing happens that we break up it’s the Roxas that stays. So with that being said I’m going to do everything in my power to stay safe-”

 

“I’m going to help you.” Axel told Roxas firmly, covering the blonde’s mouth when he went to speak, “Don’t interrupt me, Rox. I’m going to help you and you can’t stop me. His Roxas doesn’t frighten me and I will be damned if I let you take on Sephiroth without back up.”

 

“Count me in.” Leon said, as Roxas looked to him, “You aren’t the only one who wants revenge on him for how he treated Cloud.”

 

“We take out Xemnas first.” Roxas said slowly, “Aqua is sending me an email entailing what we can use.”

 

“You spoke with Aqua?” Ventus asked, a smile growing on his face, “How is she?”

 

“She’s alright. Wants you and Terra to call...she misses you guys.” Roxas said, wincing, “I’m sorry I drove her away.”

 

“Well maybe she can come back.” Terra suggested, “If she isn’t terrified of your wrath.”

 

Roxas shrugged, “After Xemnas is taken out of the equation then we hit at Saix.”

 

Axel glanced at Roxas who smiled.

 

“Trust me, he wont get the slap on the wrist that Xemnas will get.” Roxas promised Axel, grabbing his best friend’s hand tightly, “I meant to deal with him sooner but—things happened.”

 

“You don’t have to, Rox.”

 

“Sure I do. He hurt you, Ax. He was always going to get a major fuckover.” Roxas told him, hugging the male before pulling away, “Now Leon, if you’re going to help you have to follow my lead. I know Axel can and has, but you’ve never gone into one of my plans before.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

“Fuck it.” Riku sighed, “I’ll help too.”

 

“Me too.” Terra spoke up, as Ventus stared at him with wide eyes, “Your brothers stay out of it and keep their hands clean. The staff think you’re an angel, Roxas, so regardless of if we got caught they’d think you had nothing to do with it.”

 

“If you and Riku get caught you could be expelled.” Ventus said, “Terra-”

 

“It’s Sephiroth.” Terra said softly, “He hurts Cloud by breathing here. You can say he doesn’t Cloud, but we can all see your face when he looks at you.”

 

Cloud flushed and looked down; Leon rubbing his back and whispering in his ear.

 

“Plus I’d gladly get expelled if it meant taking him down with me.” Riku said, shrugging.

 

Roxas laughed, “Okay seriously, I don’t need all of your help. I think you all forget that I can be sneaky.”

 

“We know.” Leon informed him, “However, I think Cloud, Sora and Ventus would feel better about you undertaking such a task if you had help.”

 

“By help he means protection and I agree.” Axel whispered in Roxas’ ear, “Plus what better way to get dirt on Xehanort than for your brother’s boyfriends to protect you?”

 

“Xehanort would respect them for it.” Roxas said slowly, not seeing the other’s confused looks, “Plus it gives them an in if X starts hanging out with them.”

 

“Exactly, so why not do it?” Axel asked, “Come on Rox, you know it’s the smartest idea.”

 

“What are you two discussing?” Ventus asked nervously.

 

“Fine.” Roxas said, “You three can help but you’re following my lead, got it?”

 

They nodded their heads one by one as Roxas swallowed hard. He and Xehanort would be having words when the male got back from Rufus’ regardless. But making Sephiroth pay for abusing Cloud...that would actually be worth the hassle and possible broken bones.

 

Especially if Roxas could get Xehanort to like his brother’s boyfriends. And if Leon, Riku and Terra got close enough then his brothers could use that to hold over his fiance’s head. Hopefully something strong enough to get the Onose heir to break up with him.

 

Gods, Roxas could only hope for the best.


End file.
